Nuevas Oportunidades
by amateur-literario
Summary: Cuando la voz más potente del club deja la escuela deja desconcertados a dos chicos. Surgen entonces un montón de nuevas oportunidades de vivir nuevas emociones.
1. Can't let go

Así de pronto todos se olvidaron del asunto, una de nuestras cartas más fuertes, la mejor voz de todo el club y mi chica se han ido de Mckinley y a nadie parece importarle, salvo a Kurt y a mí, por supuesto.

Mercedes se fue con su familia el resto del año a Europa para que su padre estudie su doctorado en una prestigiosa universidad de Londres y estaba más que dicho que ella no se iba a poder quedar en el país ella sola. Lo que más me molestaba de todo era que todos parecieran felices porque se fuera.

De nuevo estoy solo y eso pesa más de lo que en se oye.

Solo… sin amigos… solo, una persona más en la escuela, nada más que eso. La extraño como no he extrañado a nadie en mi vida.

Ahora que me doy cuenta creo que poco a poco he perdido todo lo que me hacía feliz y cuando las cosas empezaban a mejorar un poco todo se venía abajo en un segundo.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el salón del coro, caminaba distraído y termine aquí justamente. He pensado en dejar el club, ya no es lo mismo sin ella. Y solo me trae memorias, cuando solo deseo olvidar.

- Oh, perdón, pensé que estaba vacío. – La voz aguda de Kurt me sacó de mis pensamientos depresivos. – Creo que volveré más tarde.

- No, no, está bien, eso creo. – necesitaba algo de compañía de todos modos o me volvería loco.

- ¿Está bien si te acompaño? Detesto estar solo, me estoy volviendo loco. – Me reí. O aparte de su habilidad para detectar errores de moda tenía telepatía o en serio estamos tan deprimidos. – Supongo que es normal que estemos abatidos.

- ¿Qué? – Ese cabello tan perfectamente acomodado debe ser un casco de lectura de mentes.

- Solo han pasado dos semanas. – a mi me parecían una eternidad. Se dirigió hasta el piano y comenzó a tocar el piano, notas tristes.

- Es preciosa.

- Era una de las favoritas de Mercedes, la cantábamos muy seguido y nos justaba jugar a ver si podíamos llegar las notas finales.

- Suena divertido, aunque conociéndolos debería ser un reto para alguien como yo tratar de igualarlas. – Sonrió ante mi comentario, me dio la impresión de que se burlaba de mi.

There you are holding her hand  
>I am lost<br>dying to understand  
>didn't I cherish you right<br>don't you know you were my life

Even though I try I can't let go  
>something in your eyes<br>captured my soul  
>and every night I see you in my dreams<br>you're all I know  
>I can't let go<p>

Just cast aside  
>you don't even know I'm alive<br>you just walk on by  
>don't care to see me cry<br>and here I am  
>still holding on<br>I can't accept  
>my world is gone<p>

Do you even realize the sorrow i have inside  
>everyday of my life<br>do you know the way it feels  
>when all you have just dies<br>I try and try to deny that I need you  
>but still you remain on my mind<p>

No i just can't get you out of my mind  
>I never can say goodbye<br>'cause every night  
>I see you in my dreams<br>you're all I know  
>I can't let you go<br>even though I try  
>I can't let go<br>of something that I need so badly  
>you're all i know<br>I can't let go

Kurt se secó unas cuantas lágrimas al terminar esas increíbles notas finales. El silencio se volvió tan intenso, pero no incómodo, salvo por la respiración de ambos. Ciertamente sentía también mis ojos escocer por las lágrimas que deseaba derramar desde hacía semanas, pero me quedé totalmente congelado en mi intención. Sé que Kurt es un chico sensible, Mercedes se había convertido prácticamente en su madre en el colegio, pero jamás lo había visto llorar, incluso cuando se fue del colegio a Dalton no lo vi derramar lágrima alguna frente a nosotros aunque su cara iba a explotar de tristeza.

- Lo siento, realmente ya no pude aguantar más. – Se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que se veía muy fino. La cara la tenía rosada y las mejillas ardiendo, casi rojas.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - parecía como si tuviera un enorme resfriado.

- Si, solo estoy algo lastimado de la cara por mis tratamientos exfoliantes. Y las lágrimas no ayudan mucho a que se vea mejor. –volvió a su máscara de fortaleza

- ¿Eso es sano? – me lo imaginaba raspándose el rostro con una lijadora industrial.

- La belleza cuesta. – No puedes evitar reírte de un comentario así, aunque me fulminara con la mirada, eso solo lo hacía más lindo… ehh gracioso. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Lo dices igual que Mercedes. – Solo sonrió, no obstante la nostalgia volvía a sus ojos.

- No nos va a ser nada fácil olvidarse de ella. – tocó algunas notas en el piano, pero dudo que quisiera cantar algo más, solo se pondría más triste.

- Casi se acaba el almuerzo. – me levanté y lo invité a que fuéramos a la cafetería. – Deberíamos comer algo antes de las clases.

- No tengo hambre, gracias Sam, estoy bien así.

- Yo… te veo luego.

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, tendría algo de tiempo para mí. Me senté en una mesa vacía. Pero aún en esa paz y tranquilidad no me sentía cómodo, así que no tuve más remedio que ir directamente al salón de mi siguiente clase. Estuve prácticamente solo, a excepción de Jacob Ben Israel que estaba sumergido en su computadora, seguramente destruyendo la vida de algún pobre alumno por internet en su blog.

Había estado tan deprimido que olvidé que hoy tenía que hacer las compras, o si no mis hermanos no comerían. Me sentí tan estúpido.

Me pasé el resto de la clase pensando que debía de comprar y con cuanto contaba. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba mantenerme ocupado, pero fue bastante más difícil de soportar de noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! este es mi triunfal regreso (sí como no) a este vicio de escribir, después de un ocupadísimo final de semestre espero darle continuidad a esta nueva historia. Espero sea de su agrado<strong>


	2. La Realidad de Kurt

Al día siguiente mi plan era simple, tratar de concentrarme en todo. Estar atento a las clases y dar el doble en el entrenamiento, buscar mantenerme ocupado. No obstante terminado el primer periodo me sentía ya agotado. ¡Qué complicado es tratar de ser un buen alumno! Ahora entiendo porque Rachel está desquiciada, no hay forma de rendir de esa forma sin la ayuda de alguna droga.

Caminaba por el pasillo hasta el patio con mi bandeja del almuerzo y caí en la realidad. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, todas por grupos bien formados donde el no encajaba bien. Ahora, sin Mercedes donde debía estar su lugar no había cabida para él. De pronto me encontré a alguien que seguramente la pasaba peor que él y desde hace tiempo.

Kurt estaba sentado en una mesa, tan solitario como él, revolviendo su comida y checando su celular cada pocos minutos. Ahora que lo pensaba debería de sentirme culpable, pues gracias a mí tenía que comer solo ya que lo dejé sin su mejor amiga. Aunque de mi parte no había problema alguno, creo que él se sentiría incomodo.

Creo solo nosotros dos nos podríamos entender, ya que a nadie más parece importarle y es lo más cercano a Mercedes que me queda.

- ¿Está ocupado? – pregunté lo más cortés posible. Desvió la mirada de su celular y me vio con gesto de hastío. Creo que no he hecho las cosas bien con él últimamente.

- No, yo… me voy si quieres. - ¿Qué? Se supone que quería sentarme aquí con él.

- No, no es necesario. – frunció el seño, parecía extrañado, creí que éramos amigos pero parecía extrañado de mi actitud. – De hecho creo que te debo una disculpa.

- ¿Tú a mí? – me miró como si estuviera yo enfermo. - ¿Sam, te sientes bien?

- Sí. – nota del autor (bastante bien, jiji ¿no creen?) – estoy bien.

- ¿Entonces por qué te quieres disculpar en todo caso? No me has hecho nada.

- ¿Eso crees? – Examinó su comida.

- Será por eso que sabía extraña. – susurró. Yo reí.

- No, no por eso. – Tomé aire. – Es solo que me di cuenta apenas de que por mi culpa te habías quedado sin tu mejor amiga desde mucho antes de que esto pasara. Y pues es un poco injusto de mi parte, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- ¡Oh cielos! – suspiró Kurt. – No, claro que no fue así. Yo haría cualquier cosa por Mercedes y en parte se lo debía. Además eres un chico especial, no como el resto de bestias que tenemos por compañeros en esta escuela. – Tomó un bocado de su… lo que sea que haya escogido de la cafetería y comió. – Lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿qué hace Sam Evans sentado con uno de los rechazados de la escuela.

- Tú no eres un rechazado. – dije y me sorprende que alguien con su autoestima diga eso.

- Y esto que estoy comiendo es un producto natural, fresco y cocinado a la perfección. O tu ese rubio es tu color de cabello natural, o las clases de matemáticas son las más divertidas de toda la escuela. – Vaya, el sarcasmo en él toma un nuevo significado.

- Pues en ese caso me presento. – Le di la mano. – Soy Sam Evans, el nuevo miembro del club de los desadaptados. – Kurt rió.

- ¿Tú, desadaptado? – ¿Hablo vikingo?

- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? – dije como si fuera obvio.

- Eres uno de los más populares del colegio. – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Lo era hasta que me empezaron a decir nerd solo porque hablo Na'Vi y me gusta la ciencia ficción. – Iba a replicar, pero lo impedí. – Las dos chicas más ardientes del colegio me botaron, ahora hay rumores de que fui yo quien hizo lesbiana a Santana.

- Eso es ridículo, a Santana le gustaban las faldas de otras chicas desde mucho antes, para ser sincero yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que empezaran a dudar enserio sobre su sexualidad en lugar de decir que solo era una etapa de experimentación. Ni Luis Pasteur hizo tanta experimentación. - ¿Quién?

- Y lo que seguramente fue lo que mandó hasta el final de la cadena alimenticia due el hecho de que ahora soy pobre.

- Eso es totalmente ridículo. – dijo furioso.

- No, es cierto, Jacob Ben Israel lo publicó en su página. – Todavía recuerdo cuando lo ví en la computadora de la escuela, alguien había dejado abierta esa ventana del ordenador a propósito. El titular estaba en Rojo brillante: "La Popularidad de Sam Evans se fue tan rápido como su dinero".

- Sí, creo que oí al respecto. – dijo con gesto con algo de culpabilidad. – Lo que realmente me cuesta es que se ensañen en hacer la vida de alguien un infierno.

- En realidad solo se trata de los miembros del club. – si solo a nosotros.

- No, me he dado cuenta de que en la mayoría de los casos los acosadores se sienten molestos porque otras personas hacen lo que ellos desearían.

- Pero…

- El caso de Puck no cuenta. –dijo categórico. Suspiró. – Uno de los defectos más grandes del ser humano es que somos muy superficiales.

Realmente estábamos teniendo una charla muy agradable cuando el timbre de las clases sonó estrepitosamente.

- Supongo que eso es todo. – me levanté de la silla con pereza, el siguiente periodo de clases se hacía mucho más pesado puesto que al final de este tenía entrenamiento y justo después tenía ensayo en el coro.

- Sí, creo que también me voy, no quiero llegar tarde. – Recogió sus cosas y se levantó del asiento de un salto.

- Nos vemos luego Kurt. – Me hizo una seña y se fue de ahí.

Como dije las clases resultaron ser un infierno. Estuve a punto de dormirme en mi pupitre, gracias al cielo sonó la campana. Pero el entrenamiento quizá fue el peor de toda mi vida.

- Vaya, vaya. Miren quién está aquí. – Azimio gritaba mientras Puck, Finn y por extraño que parezca, Karofsky me miraban en suspenso.

- Que bajo has caído Evans. – Todos reían mientras ese trío me decían con la mirada huye de aquí.

- Shhh, déjenlo. – Una voz parecía que salía en mi ayuda. – Debe ser horrible que todas las chicas lo rechacen. – No era lo que esperaba ciertamente. Pero todos los demás si porque reían a carcajadas.

- ¿Esto a que viene? – dije expectante.

- No sabía que estuvieras tan desesperado. – Azimio apenas podía hablar de la risa que le causaba la situación. – Tener que consolarte con Hummel.

Sabía que había escuchado bien, pero no asimilaba la información, ahora entiendo la expresión de que fue como un cubetazo de agua fría. Me sentía furioso, sentía la rabia correr a raudales por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Solo por charlar un poco con Kurt hacían todo ese alboroto?

Salí corriendo de los vestidores, casi derribo a Beiste, me matará por no entrar al entrenamiento, pero es mejor que quedarme a empezar una pelea de la que ni en sueños podría ganar.

El único salón abierto era el de ensayos a esa hora, también el auditorio, pero seguramente estaría Rachel. Entré y aventé mis cosas. A esta hora deben de haber ya miles de rumores por toda la escuela.

- ¿Sam, estás bien hermano? – decía Finn a mis espaldas.

- No estoy saliendo con Kurt, si es lo que te preocupa. – dije todavía preso de la furia.

- Tranquilo, te creo. – dijo y se desplomó en un asiento a mi lado. – No le hagas caso a esos idiotas. Pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- No quisiera ser cruel, pero te lo dije.

- ¿Qué? – dije atónito.

- ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije cuando recién llegaste? – Claro que recuerdo eso.

- ¿Si te escuchas a ti mismo cuando hablas o solo oyes un zumbido desagradable en tus oídos?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que eres un idiota, tanto o más que ellos. – pareció ofendido. ás hablando de tu hermano. ¿Lo sabes?

- ¿Y eso qué? No me equivocaba en lo que te dije verdad. No debes enojarte, yo te advertí.

- Se marchó quitarse el uniforme. Quería estrangularlo, en serio. Jamás creí que me dijera eso.

Me dolía la cabeza y la asamblea semanal del club no me ayudó en nada.

No pude tener paz en el resto del fía hasta que no se durmieron mis hermanos y mis padres. Había mucho en que pensar y aunque no quisiera la rabia que todavía sentía lo sacaba a relucir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**segundo capítulo. ¡Qué bien se siente volver al drama!**

**Espero les guste**


	3. Poniendo las cosas claras

Deseaba huir, gritar, golpear a alguien. Me sentía bajo un reflector en un circo de fenómenos. Aunque tratara de convencerme de que no era a mí a quien miraban, sabía perfectamente que había pasado, tenía una posible idea de los posibles chismosos hicieron de esto una leyenda urbana.

Kurt cerraba su casillero cuando pasé por ahí. Algún gracioso gritó "Llegó tu novio Hummel". Kurt me miró, fue como si dijera "lo siento" con sus ojos. Se fue a paso veloz de ahí. Parecía que Kurt lo pasaba mucho peor que yo.

Me sentía mal por Kurt, durante clase pensaba en una forma de animarlo. Pobre, se habrá deshecho de los maltratos físicos y abusivos, pero encontraron una forma mucho más creativa de hacer su vida un completo infierno. ¿Qué tenían contra él maldita sea?

Encontré a Kurt por los pasillos al terminar la clase, tenía que decirle que nada de esto era su culpa, no me importa si hablan, el es un buen amigo y me molesta que lo traten así.

- ¡Kurt! – lo seguí por el pasillo.

- Lo siento Sam, siento tanto que esto pase por mi culpa. – decía con voz afectada. – Finn me lo dijo todo. Jamás pensé que fuera verdad todo lo que me había dicho el año pasado.

- Espera, espera. Nada de esto es tu culpa. – Kurt se detuvo. – Ni tuya, ni mía.

- Pero Finn dijo…

- Sé lo que dijo, pero sabes que para él primero está su reputación y sus intereses. – dije en voz baja, a pesar de que estaba muy alterado. - Ahora, espero… - dije tomando un respiro – espero verte durante el almuerzo compañero.

- Pero Sam, ¿qué pasará contigo? – lucía en verdad consternado, era un rey del drama definitivamente. – Yo estoy acostumbrado a esto, las burlas ya no me importan como antes, pero tú…

- Mi reputación estaba arruinada, en todo caso, desde mucho antes. – le contesté. – Además espero que no te moleste soportarme en los almuerzos el resto del año. - La cara de sorpresa del chico valía un millón de dolares.

Me calló de maravilla dejar las cosas claras, Kurt era un gran chico, tal vez el mejor de todos los que conozco. Era terrible ver como alguien podía ser tan… bueno con los demás tuviera que soportar todas estas cosas a diario.

Fue increíblemente tranquilizador verlo sonreír en medio de toda esta situación absurda. Finn es un gran tonto, debería apreciar más a su hermano.

Era de esperarse que las cosas no cesaran, y menos después de vernos conversando en los pasillos. Algún tío pasado de listo que haya escuchado lo que le dije dará la confirmación del rumor. ¿Qué importa ya? Me decía. Me dolían las sienes, ser alumno de preparatoria es lo más desgastante que le puede pasar a un adolescente.

- Sam, ¿estás bien? – me dijo Kurt en cuanto me desplomé a su lado. – Te ves terrible, en todo sentido, no debiste de haberte puesto eso. – sonreí un poco, me alegraba oír a alguien que no estuviera hablando de_ Hummans_. - … sabía que debía de haber tirado ese viejo trapo que le encantaba a Finn.

- ¿En serio me veo tan mal? – dije tallándome la cara con las manos para intentar volver a la Tierra y alejarme de Morfeo.

- Te ves agotado, y en cuanto a la camisa ehhh… - la miró con fingido espanto. – le harías un bien a la humanidad si la quemas.

- Oye, no podría, si tanto la quiere Finn debo cuidarla. – dije y me miró con gesto dramático, era divertido conversar con él. – Además es lo único que tengo de ropa. – Ahora volvía a mí una de las principales preocupaciones que había olvidado y que seguramente papá me restregaría en cuanto regresara a casa.

- ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? – En serio soy tan predecible o en verdad él tenía poderes como el Profesor X.

- A decir verdad sí. – me sentía ridículo diciéndoselo. – Desde hace semanas estoy buscando empleo de medio tiempo, las cosas no marchan bien y necesito algo de dinero extra.

- ¿No es el mundo un pañuelo? – sonreía radiante de alegría y cierto toque de malicia. – Tengo lo que necesitas. – Estaba confundido.

- No entiendo. – dije temeroso.

- Papá necesita un ayudante, hay mucho por hacer en el taller y necesita ayuda extra por las tardes. El doctor le dijo que ya no se podía dar el lujo de andar por ahí con todo ese trabajo después del ataque que sufrió.

- Suena genial. – estaba muy animado. Sin pensarlo lo abracé. Temía ruborizarme al oír los gritos y exclamaciones de todo el patio, pero al separarnos vi que el que se había ruborizado era Kurt, era tan tonto el entorno que simplemente me reí, estaba ahora de muy buen humor. Él me examinaba como si le extrañara lo que pasaba, después también rió.

- Está bien, espero que no tengas planes hoy porque iras a una entrevista de trabajo bajo las recomendaciones de Kurt Hummel. – Le dí un puñetazo amistoso, espero que no haya sido muy fuerte.

Estuve optimista el resto del día, al salir de la escuela estaba Kurt en el estacionamiento ya en su auto. ¡Damn! Vaya auto, que hermosura. Desearía una belleza así, en cambio tengo que viajar en autobús.

- ¡Hola! ¿Esperas a alguien? – Me miró con sarcasmo. Es normal que Rachel se retrase, era muy meticulosa en todo lo que hacía. Se tardaría horas en salir del auditorio en un ensayo.

- Eso creo. – dijo ocupado en limarse las uñas.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? - le dije después de saludarlo.

- No realmente. – Alguien pasó y nos silbó.

- El lunes dirán que estamos comprometidos y que nos casaremos en la cafetería.

- Es ilegal. – dijo con toda naturalidad limándose las uñas. – Tendríamos que viajar a Nueva York. – se detuvo en seco en tanto terminó de decir su frase. Levanté mi ceja. Su cara se enrojeció e hizo un gesto adorable producto de la vergüenza. – Sabes a lo que me refiero. – dijo incómodo.

- ¿A que me acabas de proponer matrimonio? – Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo, era una oportunidad única. Me desternillé de risa en cuanto vi su expresión. Su cara era de un rosado intenso.

- Deja de bromear y sube al auto.

- Pensé que te vería en tu casa. – dije sorprendido.

- Si, hubo un cambio de planes. – Subió a su puesto de piloto. – Vamos Sam, se hace tarde.

Salimos del estacionamiento con mucho trabajo, ese día todos salíamos a la misma hora y la puerta del lugar estaba atascada de automóviles de maestros y alumnos. Kurt conectó su Ipod al potente estéreo de su auto la lista de reproducción aleatoria comenzó como esperaba, algún musical de Broadway. No obstante siguieron varias canciones que si conocía y me gustaban bastante. Kurt subió el volumen cuando comenzó _Just the way you are_. Recordaba cuando la ensayábamos en secreto entre clase y clase mientras Kurt hacía llamadas como loco para confirmar hasta el más mínimo detalle de la boda de su padre.

Era una forma de que Finn se disculpara de su actitud. Ese chico es un problema en verdad.

Llegamos más pronto de lo que imaginé a su casa. Estábamos solos al parecer, a no ser que Finn estuviera con Rachel encerrado en su habitación.

- Papá no tardará en llegar, pasa, ponte cómodo. – dijo y fue directo a la cocina. - ¿Gustas una bebida?

- Gracias. – dije torpemente. – Agua está bien. - ¿De pronto estaba tan nervioso? ¿Sería el hecho de que estaba solo con Kurt? Deseché semejante pensamiento al instante enojado por haberlo pensado.

- Listo. – Kurt salió con unos vasos de apariencia refinada y una jarra de cristal. – Es mi famoso Té verde especial. Ha estado en mi familia desde los doce años.

- No era necesario que prepararas… - era demasiada amabilidad. Me entró un sentimiento de incomodidad. Por mi mente pasaron una serie de situaciones bastante incómodas que iban llevando una a la otra y lo primero era que Kurt se pondría de pronto muy atento, luego se sentaría incómodamente cerca y…

- ¿Sam? – me dijo Kurt sentado en el sillón de enfrente. ¿Qué estaba pasándome? Me sentía totalmente idiota y un cretino de primera por pensar así de Kurt. Después de todo tenía novio, ¿no? Sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a Blaine. - ¿Sigues cansado? – dijo preocupado el chico.

- Sí, algo. – mentí. El pareció tranquilizarse un poco. - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Blaine? – le pregunté, necesitaba oírlo para quitar esas estupidas ideas de mi cabeza.

- Bien gracias. – sonrió. – A decir verdad, le debo bastante a Blaine, él me sacó solo prácticamente de la depresión de lo Mercedes. – Hablaba de tal forma de él, cómo yo solía hablar de Mercedes. Un dolor horrible me recorrió por completo. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Recordando.

Cuando ya no podía aguantar más fue Kurt quien rompió en llanto. Como reflejo instantáneo gracias a mis hermanos me levanté de mi asiento y lo abracé. Estaba en mi ser fingirme el fuerte como hermano mayor, pero algo pasó cuando vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sentía las mías rogando desesperadas por salir, fue cuando él me apretó fuerte que salieron cortándome la respiración, en una catarsis que me rogaba para liberarme. Suspiré entre sollozos para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero ya no podía.

Había intentado evitar llorar todo el verano y en la escuela, más aún en casa. Me sentirá tan mal por llorar por una chica después de todo lo que me estaba pasando.

- Todo está bien, Sam. Desahógate. – me dijo ya con voz calmada aunque todavía triste.

- Lo… lo siento tanto, no sé lo que me pasó. – dije apenado.

- ¿Los hombres no lloran? – me preguntó con amargura.

- No, es solo que… - suspiré – había evitado llorar no por mí. Por mi familia. Ha sido una época difícil y yo.

- Supongo que lo entiendo. Pasó algo parecido cuando mamá murió. – comentó Kurt secándose las últimas lágrimas. – Papá y yo tuvimos que hacernos los fuertes. Yo por él y él por mí. Pero de noche podía permitirme llorar hasta quedarme dormido. – No sabía que contestar a eso.

- Lo siento. – lo clásico debería funcionar.

- Pasó hace mucho tiempo. Ya no duele tanto. – Kurt sacó su espejo de bolsillo. – ¡Ay demonios! Luzco fatal, ya no tengo tiempo de arreglarme. - ¿Cómo hacía este chico para controlar tan bien sus emociones y las de los demás? Me tuve que reír, sentí un nudo en la garganta, estaba llorando y después riendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer capítulo ya!<strong>

**Pues aquí está, espero les agrade. Este es el último capítulo narrado por Sam de momento. Tal vez después vuelva a narrar algún acontecimiento de importancia. XD**


	4. Algo extraño está pasando

Todo había sucedido de un modo tan poco tradicional que me quedé sorprendido varias veces y me costaba entender lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Blaine decía que era normal, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien descubriera "lo maravilloso que soy", por supuesto que me halagaba que lo dijera, pero para ser sinceros, no era la visión más imparcial del mundo.

Sam, el chico rubio, el ex novio de Quinn, Santana y de mi mejor amiga ahora, que en ausencia de esta se ha convertido prácticamente en mi sombra. Más aún cuando papá le dio trabajo como su ayudante, cosa que nos convenía a ambos.

Papá seguía delicado después de lo que pasó hace un año y el doctor le dijo que era urgente que dejara el trabajo pesado. Yo no me podía ofrecer aunque quisiera, papá no querría que yo estuviera cargando con sus "responsabilidades" decía que ya era suficiente que yo llevara la casa solo, pues tanto él como Carole tenían que trabajar, pues yo seguía al mando, cosa que agradezco. Además yo no tengo ropa para esa clase actividades y mi piel es muy delicada para semejante oficio. Así que no opuse resistencia.

Ahora se han de preguntar por qué no se ofrecía el torpe de Finn. Y esa es la respuesta. Ya lo intentaron y el resultado fue un caos que costó bastante al taller. Así que papá fue el primero en intentar excusar a Finn.

Me sentaba muy bien ayudar a alguien y más a alguien que aprecio de verdad. Desde un principio jamás fue como el resto de los patanes de la escuela, se había portado a la altura, por eso supe que sería totalmente distinto. Así que cuando pasó lo de su padre, y que yo me di cuenta a la primera oportunidad, no me pesó ayudarlo. Sin embargo vi con tristeza lo mucho que le afectaron los rumores que se soltaron después, creí que en parte era mi culpa, pero ahora veo que – como casi siempre – el problema fue causado por Rachel y Finn. Rachel como amiga es increíble, como compañera es horriblemente competitiva y como persona puede llegar a ser muy molesta.

Después de cómo ha sido Sam conmigo en las últimas semanas – todo un caballero – reafirmo mi opinión de que es un chico de los que no hay y por supuesto que adoré cuando Mercedes empezó a salir con él. Aunque lamentaba que al principio ella quisiera que todo fuera en secreto, un amigo como yo no necesitara mucho para darse cuenta.

Blaine cree que en McKinley le damos demasiada importancia a la popularidad, claro, el sería popular en cualquier lugar, para él no hay problema. Mercedes insistía en que no debía arruinar todavía más la reputación de Sam.

- ¡Hola Kurt! - me saludó como ya era su costumbre un viernes por la mañana.

- Hola, que tal todo. – le contesté el saludo concentrado en buscar entre mis libros la nota de compra de un pantalón que me vendieron sin botón.

- ¿Ocupado?

- Más bien molesto, tenía que ir a reclamar esto, pero Finn se negó a acompañarme. – Entonces me volví a mirar a Sam a la cara cuando vi que tría esa estúpida playera de los Power Rangers que odiaba tanto. – Ignoraré que traes puesto ese adefesio. – le dije. El rió, siempre lo hacía, como si fuera gracioso, pero si lo viera un crítico de moda por la calle no dudaría en pararse y reclamarle por que usa esa monstruosidad. Hombre al fin y al cabo.

- Sí quieres te acompaño. – me ofreció caballeroso, aún me asombra este chico. Se lo pediría a Blaine, pero no creo que cancele el tercer ensayo semanal del coro de los Warblers. Además en caso de que lo hiciera Wes me mandaría matar, suele ser muy obsesivo. A veces me sorprende que sea heterosexual.

- De acuerdo, te espero a la salida. – le dije y me despedí pues faltaba poco tiempo para que el reloj sonara.

Estando en clase se me ocurrió una gran idea, bueno, al menos para mí. Llevaría a Sam de compras conmigo, y aparte le regalaría un par de cosas, después lo chantajearía para que tirara al incinerador esa camiseta. Sólo esperaba que fuera buena idea. No tengo muchos parámetros al respecto en que basarme, las pocas veces que Carole obligaba a Finn a acompañarme… bueno, estaba la materia conmigo, pero el cerebro de Finn estaba perdido en el espacio, más aún que en las clases.

Con Blaine las cosas eran bastante distintas, sin embargo no eran mejores. Al contrario de mi hermano, Blaine es demasiado activo en materia de compras. Tal vez demasiado activo. No lo malinterpreten, adoro a Blaine, pero puede ser desesperante y nuestros estilos pueden ser bastante contrastantes. Él es de un estilo clásico, sobrio, conservador; en tanto a mí me gusta lo glamoroso, de alta costura, que exprese individualidad. Así que es bastante complicado cuando salimos de compras.

Si Mercedes estuviera aquí seguro iríamos a una alocada tarde entre amigas, llena de risas y diversión entre perfumes y abrigos que no podríamos comprar ni de millonarios, imaginando y poniendo toda nuestra creatividad para hacer maravilloso algo que estaba en el cajón de saldos.

Una parte de mi me preguntaba con cierto toque de desaprobación y algo decepcionada que si esto no era un intento muy desesperado de tratar sentir que ella no estaba lejos de mí, aferrarme a su recuerdo con Sam.

- ¿…Señor Hummel? – no tenía idea que demonios había preguntado el profesor de lenguas. – Mantenga su cabeza en mi clase por favor. – pude ver que a pocos pupitres del mío Lauren le encajaba el codo a Puck. Si no fuera por qué reaccionó ante la señal de la chica juraría que estaba muerto, solo faltaba una parvada de buitres a su alrededor. La mitad estaba en situaciones similares, luchando por quedarse despiertos

El resto de la clase apenas notó que el profesor se había detenido a llamarme la atención, todos se mantenían concentrados en no parpadear, pues si lo hacían caerían sobre la butaca a ronquidos. Suspiré de alivio y de cansancio, solo quedaban pocos minutos.

En el pasillo todos se movían animados de que por fin el tedioso día había concluido ya. Se oían por todos lados sobre animados planes de fin de semana: fiestas, en general; citas con chicas y chicos; idas al cine. Me contagiaba un poco el espíritu festivo que emanaba la palabra viernes, con mis propios planes e ideas de diversión.

Sam me esperaba recargado sobre mi camioneta con sus libros en las manos.

- Listo compañero. – Arqueé mi ceja.

- No se te ocurra llamarme capitán Spook. – le advertí. El rió sorprendido de que supiera de que iba su comentario. Aunque no soy partcularmente fanático de Star Treek

- A veces olvido que eres la mano derecha de Mercedes. - me dijo. Cree que ella me cuenta todo entonces.

Fue una tarde divertida, al menos creo que para mí sí lo fue. No hubo necesidad de pelear para cambiar mi pantalón. Sam se quedó afuera del probador y me daba su punto de vista sobre unas cosas que me probaba, es decir, cuando lograba encontrar algo que decir. Yo me reía de sus expresiones, y para ser sinceros lo hacía a propósito.

- Es tu turno de andar por la pasarela. – le dije dramático. Así que a regañadientes escogió algunas cosas y se las empezó a probar. Después de algunas correcciones y de varias críticas aprobatorias de mi parte volvió a comenzar el bizarro juego de probarse cosas que estaban fuera siquiera del catalogo de "úselo en una fiesta de disfraces"

El me dejo pasmado cuando me preguntó si debía probarse entre un tradicional traje de baño short o un aerodinámico y diminuto speedo. Por supuesto que no pude contestar nada y solo balbucee cosas sin sentido. Sentía colorada la cara y él se desternillaba de risa.

Nos acercamos a la caja a pagar las cosas que me llevaba, cosas que en realidad no eran más que unas cuantas agujetas, una corbata de terciopelo y tinta para zapatos, todo lo demás era de Sam, pero no se daría cuenta pues él solo me dejo pagar y me esperaba a la salida del centro comercial, donde el asfixiante aroma de la perfumería de la tienda no era peligroso de aspirar.

Lo llevé a su habitación en el lugar donde vivía su familia de forma provisional.

- Toma. – le di la bolsa que tenía su ropa nueva. – considéralo una gratificación de parte de mi padre. Y una advertencia mía si te vuelvo a ver con eso puesto.

Me abrazó muy fuerte. Y considerando que estábamos dentro del auto, estaba en una posición totalmente incómoda.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan amable? – me dijo riendo. – Esto es… Gracias. – Nuestras miradas se encontraron y Sam me miraba como absorto en el espacio.

Los hermanitos de Sam reconocieron mi auto y salieron a saludar.

- Creo que te quieren saludar Kurt. – me dijo recalcando lo obvio. Nos bajamos del auto.

Esos niños eran muy dulces, y muy parecidos a Sam. Hasta ese momento no había visto jamás al padre de Sam, supongo que le habrá avisado quien era yo. Era muy parecido a sus hijos, pero el no era rubio, aunque ya pitaba algunas canas. Salió a agradecerme de forma muy sentida todo lo que había hecho por su hijo y por la familia. Aunque le dije que no tenía que agradecerme en lo absoluto, y en realidad no tenía por qué, todo lo hacía con mucho gusto.

Me despedí de los Evans al poco tiempo, no quería llegar tarde a casa. Jamás me habían armado un escándalo por eso y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera esta vez, además iba a retrasarme en mi rutina de exfoliación.

- Así es una tarde con todos los Evans. – me dijo Sam, ya en el pórtico de su habitación.

- Son increíbles todos. – le dije sonriendo. Me sorprendía que a pesar de los malos ratos siguieran así de alegres y unidos.

- No tanto como tú. – sabía lo que hacía, se había convertido en su juego favorito, decir ese tipo de cosas para hacerme sentir incómodo. Iba a contestarle, pero su expresión.

Me veía fijamente y en cuanto si mirada y la mía se encontraron un fuerte sentimiento de incomodidad empezó a remover mi estómago. Desvié la mirada sintiéndome estúpido.

Sus brazos me rodearon y alrededor de donde las partes de su cuerpo rozaban conmigo yo sentía un calor muy acogedor.

- Gracias Kurt. – me susurro al oído. – Eres el… mejor amigo que he tenido. - ¡Uufff, creí que iba a decir… ehh! ¿Por qué estoy nervioso?

- Yo… - estaba totalmente confundido – Sabes que no hay nada que agradecer. – lo empuje lo más amablemente que pude para librarme de sus brazos, debo estar enloqueciendo. – Ahora si me disculpas, ya es algo tarde y tengo que irme.

- Si seguro. – me dijo y me llevó a mi auto, como si no recordara donde lo dejé. - de nuevo gracias.

- Ni lo menciones. En serio.

- Hasta el lunes. – desde la ventanilla me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Alguien sabe qué demonios está sucediendo? El después de eso, y creo que intuyendo su grave error corrió a su casa.

Conduje como autómata hasta casa, no sé porqué tenía la impresión de que al prender el televisor o leer las noticias locales mañana vería un montón de accidentes sucedidos segundos después de pasé por ahí.

Estaba totalmente ausente durante la cena, por suerte Finn y papá estaban absortos en la descripción exhaustiva de un partido que vieron por televisión. Por ende Carole estaba totalmente desconectada y algo harta de oírlos así que simplemente se dedicó a comer. Gracias al cielo, porque no estaba de humor para platicar en una sobremesa familiar.

Es una maravilla poder tener ahora mi propia habitación de nuevo, aunque esta fuera la mitad de lo que era mi sótano, así podía estar solo sin que Finn me volviera loco con sus ruidosos videojuegos.

Por lo que se me hicieron horas intentaba pensar y creer que todo había sido imaginación mía, pero mientras más me convencía que no era así me sentía mucho más culpable.

Precisamente en cuanto prendí la computadora las primeras conversaciones que se abrieron ante mí, fueron las que me dieron el tiro de gracia: Blaine y Mercedes.

Era horrible que fuera la primera conversación que tuviera con Mercedes en semanas y lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que su novio había tenido un comportamiento muy extraño conmigo, por no decir lo que pasó al final.

La conversación con Blaine fue breve, estaba muerto de cansancio y quería dormir; como yo tampoco quería hablar en lo absoluto, lo deje rápido; sin embargo quedaba otra persona que tenía muchos deseos de hablar.

- Bebe, lo siento tanto. – escribió mi amiga. – Las cosas han sido muy rápidas cariño.

- No te preocupes. Sabía que no te olvidarías de mí tan fácil. – bromeé.

- Claro que no lindura. Esta chica no olvida a los suyos.

- Te extraño.

- Yo también amor. – dijo y puso una serie de emoticones de tristeza

Era una plática muy amena hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar por su novio. Yo le dije que estaba bien. Me pidió que no lo dejara solo, que fuéramos amigos y que lo reservara hasta su regreso.

Seguro, pero tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Al fiiiiiin puedo subir capítulo. Espero les agrade. Diganme que canción quieren para el próximo mini song fic, yo con gusto intentare ajustarlo a la trama que tengo planeada.**

**Espero subir pronto y ser más constante.**

**Gracias a todos.**


	5. Somebody To love

Estuve evitando a Sam toda la semana, después de lo que había pasado el viernes no quería verlo, tenía medo de comprobar todo las posibilidades que mi cabeza tenía. Me negaba a creer que ese beso tan inocente y hasta tierno pudiera traer algo extra de su parte, además me sentiría estúpidamente incómodo en su presencia.

Había llegado al extremo de quedarme en mi salón a comer un almuerzo que tuve que prepararme para no ir a la cafetería. Me daba una punzada cuando recordaba que se acercaba la siguiente sesión con el club Glee.

Por suerte fue una sesión ocupada.

¿Han deseado golpear a un profesor y hacer un homicidio múltiple a todos los presentes? Pues yo sí. De hecho estoy a punto de regresar al salón del coro y poner mi renuncia del club. Y decirle de paso unas cuantas cosas a Rachel, Santana y al señor Shue.

Nuestra tarea de hoy era revisar nuestro viejo repertorio y reinventarlo, pues según el señor Shue, teníamos montones de canciones que podíamos reutilizar y que servirían para las regionales. Obviamente se nos habían acabado la inspiración después del fracaso en las pasadas nacionales, y para ser precisos, ya no éramos tan versátiles sin mi amiga. Su góspel puro y sus difíciles melismas eran el toque perfecto para casi cualquier canción y ere un recurso indispensable para una buena presentación.

Imaginen mí indignación al enterarme que el señor Shue quisiera probar con Somebody To Love, la de Queen, nuestra primera canción cantada en público. Por supuesto el solo de Mercedes quedaba totalmente fuera al ver que ni Rachel – quien ha intentado a toda costa verse destrozada de no lograr ni una milésima de lo que mi amiga hacía – ni Santana pudieran dar el ancho.

Hubiera hecho la prueba yo también pero eso era la peor traición que pudiera hacerle.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Finn canto confiado las primeras notas, mientras mi estómago se retorcía por un mal presentmiento y por el coraje que me daba que esto sucediera. No es que sea obsesivo, pero creo que deberíamos buscar algo nuevo y destruir algo que estaba bien.

_Each morning I get up I die a little_  
><em>Can barely stand on my feet<em>  
><em>Take a look in the mirror and cry<em>  
><em>Lord what you're doing to me<em>  
><em>I have spent all my years in believing you<em>  
><em>but I just can't get no relief, lord!<em>

Rachel y Finn hacían lo que mejor sabían, lucirse mientras los demás que también tenemos talento nos tenemos que conformar con las migajas. Rachel al parecer había olvidado su desplante de diva cuando cantamos esta canción. Tuvo tanta suerte de llegar en el momento preciso. Olvidó quienes le tuvimos que explicar los cambios que le hicimos a la canción para el solo femenino. Los únicos que sabemos teoría musical aparte de ella: Mercedes y yo.

_Somebody, somebody_  
><em>can anybody find me somebody to love?<em>

Sam me veía preocupado. Movió sus labios para articular las palabras "¿Estás bien?" No estaba de humor para hacerme el fuerte así que simplemente lo ignoré mientras esquivaba a Lauren que tenía problemas con la coreografía.

_I work hard every day of my life_  
><em>I work till I ache my bones<em>  
><em>at the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -<em>  
><em>I get down on my knees<em>  
><em>and I start to pray<em>  
><em>till the tears run down from my eyes<em>

Después de unos minutos todo fue cayendo por su propio peso. Estaba claro que no iba a salir bien. Mike y Tina estaban a punto de estallar, pues al ser dos de los cuatro coreógrafos y los encargados de dirigir al resto del coro, ya que Rachel estaba demasiado ocupada luciéndose que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba tras de ella.

_Lord - somebody - somebody_  
><em>can anybody find me - somebody to love?<em>

Unos se empujaban a otros y era muy difícil seguir el paso. Lauren y Sam estaban intentando coordinar cada paso con las armonías. Me sacaba de quicio, me desconcentraba tanto que cambiaran la melodía y que estorbaran en mi espacio cada dos por trés.

_(He works hard)_  
><em>Everyday - I try and I try and I try -<em>  
><em>but everybody wants to put me down<em>  
><em>they say I'm goin' crazy<em>  
><em>they say i got a lot of water in my brain<em>  
><em>got no common sense<em>  
><em>I got nobody left to believe<em>  
><em>yeah - yeah yeah yeah<em>

Artie casi cae de su silla al intentar cruzar el maremoto que era nuestra coreografía. Se tuvo que detener la canción muchas más veces de lo que lo hicimos con cualquier otra canción.

_Oh Lord_  
><em>somebody - somebody<em>  
><em>can anybody find me somebody to love?<em>

Sam golpeó accidentalmente a Puck, quien de por sí inestable; cuanto más cuando llevábamos horas intentando armar esto, se lanzó a los golpes. Me senté masajeando mis sienes para mantener la calma, cosa que se estaba saliendo de m control.

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_  
><em>I just keep losing my beat<em>  
><em>I'm ok, I'm alright<em>  
><em>Ain't gonna face no defeat<em>  
><em>I just gotta get out of this prison cell<em>  
><em>someday I'm gonna be free, lord!<em>

El punto clave del asunto fue cuando la parte hueca que debía contener la voz de Mercedes llego y en lugar de seguir con sus pasos, Santana empujo a Lauren, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre mí. Todo para que la perra desgraciada de Santana quisiera usar ese solo.

_Find me somebody to love_  
><em>can anybody find me somebody to love?<em>

Cantaron la nota final los dos presumidos al frente mientras yo estaba en el suelo sangrando de la nariz.

- ¡Ay por Dios! – grité para que Rachel dejara de gritar la última nota. – Mi nariz. ¡Traigan un médico! – Lauren estaba paralizada. Pero reaccionó para darle un codazo a Puckerman para que dejara de reírse.

- Perdón Kurt.- dijo Lauren debajo de esa capa de rudeza era una chica sensible, lo sabía. – Esta perra me empujó.

- ¿A quién le llamas perra, elefanta? – la confrontó Santana.

- A ti, no veo ninguna otra perra aquí. – Era imponente la figura de Lauren.

- Me la debes desde hace mucho tiempo hija de la ch…. (por motivos de censura no puedo poner eso.) – Santana se abalanzó sobre Lauren de forma bestial. Ni Puck las podía separar.

- ¡Basta! – Gritó el señor Shue. – Ya fue suficiente. Levántese, las dos. – Era ese tono imperativo que solo solía usar cuando Rachel lo sacaba de quicio.

Lauren tenía el labio sangrado y varios rasguños; mientras que Santana casi no se podía poner en pie. Ambas fueron a la enfermería vigiladas por Puck. El señor Shue dio la indicación de que la sesión terminaba ya, me examinó un poco. Le pidió a Finn que fuera a casa a avisarles a nuestros padres, él no estaba seguro de si había sido un golpe muy duro y había habido fractura o solo estaba hinchada; dijo que debía ir a un hospital a que me revisaran un poco más a profundidad.

Dado que Finn ya había salido con Rachel por un lado, le dio la indicación de que me llevara al hospital a Sam. Repliqué a solas con el profesor, le dije que podía llamar a Blaine y que él me llevaría, pero no había caso.

Sam me dio la mano para que me pudiera levantar. Yo estaba medio ciego, sentía que mi nariz ahora era toda mi cara y sentía sangre en los ojos. Al menos la hemorragia había pasado.

- Me has estado evitando toda la semana. – me dijo como comentario de apertura. Tenía que empezar por ahí.

- No… Yo no. – Estaba aturdido por el dolor de la nariz y por lo que me había dicho. Había dicho que no quería oírlo

- Supongo que yo tuve la culpa. – me quedé callado. – Me comporté muy extraño la semana pasada.

- … - seguía evitando hablar.

- Entiendo que estés molesto, crees que excedí en lo que hice, pero no lo pude evitar. – Debajo de todo el espacio donde sentía la nariz punzando mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡No por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando!

- ¿Qué? – fue la primera palabra que salió de mi boca.

- Es que… - Sam se detuvo en medio pasillo y se puso frente a mí. – Me… gustas. - ¡Damn it! No, no. Esto no es posible.

- No me mires así Kurt. – me dijo apenado.

- Sam, dime que todo es una broma por favor. – le dije y me tembló la voz. – Dime que estás jugando.

- No, no es broma. – quise irme de allí, pero la mano de Sam me detuvo en seco. – Espera y escúchame, por favor.

- Has sido una gran persona desde el principio, al menos conmigo, y estos últimos meses...

- Sabes que los dos tenemos pareja. – ¿Cómo puede decirme eso a mí? ¿Dónde quedaba Mercedes entonces?

- Mercedes y yo tenemos casi desde que se fue sin ser pareja. No se puede tener una relación a tan larga distancia. – me dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. – Pero le he dicho hace unas semanas que me gustas tú.

- ¿Qué? – No podía creer que esto esté pasando. - ¡Entonces me estaba evitando! Por eso no había hablado conmigo desde hace meses.

- Pero ella me dijo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, que de hecho se sentía culpable de haber salido con un chico que conoció en Inglaterra. – Mi cabeza daba vueltas rápidamente. Cerré los ojos un momento para procesar lo que estaba pasando.

- En todo caso. – le dije intentando con todas mis fuerzas no tomar el primer avión a Londres a patear el enorme trasero de Mercedes. – Estoy con Blaine. Lo sabes bien.

- Él no te aprecia ni una milésima parte de lo que eres. – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos temblorosas. Su contacto era tan cálido que sentía como si dejara marca en mi piel como el hierro al rojo vivo en el trasero de una vaca. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

- ¿Y tú si lo haces? – le reté.

- Más de lo que nadie lo ha hecho. – Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos. Era un beso suave, tan cargado de cariño que me hizo sentir culpable. Me separé de él al poco tiempo.

- Lo siento Sam, en verdad lo siento, pero por el momento no es posible.

- Lo entiendo. – su mirada vidriosa me dio una estocada al corazón. Lo abracé muy fuerte, y lloré…

Caminamos abrazados hasta el estacionamiento ya vacío. Sam condujo en silencio, yo no tenía el valor suficiente ni para verlo a la cara. Me dolía tanto. Pensaba en tantas cosas que… sentía que todo estaba en m contra.

Cuando llegamos al hospital mis padres Finn, Rachel, Puck y Lauren estaban ya esperándome. La excusa clásica del tráfico funcionó bien para ocultar el por qué de nuestra tardanza. Sam no se quedó, y no los culpo, debe de estar muy mal.

Efectivamente, mi nariz estaba fracturada, por cuestiones de estética y de salud me sugirieron una pequeña cirugía para arreglarme el desperfecto. Así que esa noche no dormiría en casa.

Papá y Carole fueron a casa por ropa y otras cosas, mientras Finn y Rachel se quedaron a cuidarme.

- Al menos no te la rompió Finn. – dijo Rachel y los dos nos reímos.

- Síganse riendo a costa mía. – dijo Finn fingiéndose ofendido. – Voy por algo de beber, ¿quieren algo?

- Yo sí. – Rachel pidió un jugo de mango.

- Hace tiempo que no tenemos una buena charla. – dijo y me acomodó la almohada. Olvidaba a veces que fuera del club ella era una buena amiga.

Como sea, no creo que sea buena idea decirle a alguien de lo de hoy, tal vez solo necesita tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Aquí estoy de nuevo a petición de... (mía nada más xD)**

**Gracias a FELOPOH XD por sugerir esta canción para este capítulo. Espero os guste!**

**Hasta aquí por el momento chicos**

**BYE BYE**


	6. De la desgracia surge el amor

El resto de la semana fue totalmente horrible, pues al estar en casa - aburrido y adolorido – tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, cosa que hubiera preferido no hacer. Me sentía tan jodidamente culpable por Sam, sin embargo quería verlo. Él era mi amigo y no me agradaba la idea de haberlo herido – internamente, claro está – y había llegado a la conclusión de que hubiera preferido mil veces que él me hubiera arrojado un millón de granizados en la cara a que ignorara.

Cierto es que solo Lauren había venido de visita después de la cirugía para ver como seguía. Sí Rachel estaba en casa y pasaba a saludar era porque ahí estaba Finn; Tina vino el viernes con Mike; Artie y Brittanny pasaron antes de irse a casa de Britt. Santana pasó el domingo.

¡Ay por Dios! Sam era el único que no había visto desde el accidente. Me quería morir. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tampoco me había visitado Blaine.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien. Si, como estaba planeado, tendría mañana que ir a la escuela tendría que asistir a la sesión del coro, tendría que verlo y eso me aterraba.

Le di vueltas al asunto hasta que pude caer en un débil y corto sueño, no obstante, muy perturbador. Reflejo del recuerdo mismo podía ver a Sam, sentir de su beso, que me quemaba el interior.

Me sentía tan fuera de lugar organizando mi casillero sin su habitual saludo. Estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Para la hora del almuerzo había perdido toda esperanza de ver a Sam.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – Quería reprimir mi sonrisa, pero porque la gesticulación me lastimaba la nariz. – Estuve preocupado por ti todo el fin de semana.

- Debería ser yo el que reclame. – le replique. – Fuiste el único sin visitarme. Y el enfermo era yo, te correspondería llamarme tú a mí.

- Y lo hice, pero jamás contestaste, siempre era Finn.

- Recuérdame que lo mate después de clases.

- Te… extrañé. – Lo vi ruborizarse. Una punzada de remordimiento me sacudió el estómago.

- Sam… yo… también te extrañé. – su cara se iluminó un poco. – Pero sabes que no es la misma forma de extrañar.

- Lo sé. Sigues enamorado del… tonto de Blaine. – dijo con coraje. Suponía que pretendía decirle pero, pero por deferencia a mi se contuvo – No es tu culpa, pero tienes que saber que no es ni una milésima de lo que aparenta ser, y mucho menos de lo que tú crees que es.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – no me estaba gustando nada lo que me estaba diciendo.

- ¿Hace cuanto viste a Blaine la última vez? - ¿Qué pregunta? Fue hace… creo que la vez que le conté todo lo que nos pasó en Nueva York. De acuerdo, punto a su favor.

- Pues hace bastante.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron en una conversación mayor a los 15 minutos?

- ¿Pero cómo sabes?

- Porque te presto atención, hace mucho que no hablas de lo que hacían juntos, y si lo hacías era de mucho tiempo atrás.

- Blaine y yo tenemos una relación sólida. – empecé mi defensa. – Somos personas ocupadas y no dejamos que nuestra relación afecte nuestras vidas.

- Como quieras. – dijo el rubio. Estuvimos en silencio un rato. No era la plática que había tenido en mente, pero supongo que era mejor a que se hubiera transferido por mi culpa.

- ¿No estás molesto? – Curiosamente era yo el que iba a preguntar.

- No, de hecho era yo el que iba a preguntar.

- No podría estar molesto contigo. – Me despeinó cariñosamente mientras yo me sonrojaba.

- Sam, ¡por dios!

- ¿Qué?

- No son las cosas que se le dicen a los amigos.

- Ya lo sé. – me dijo con una amplia sonrisa. – pero tú no eres para mí un simple amigo.

- De acuerdo, ya no sigas.

- Sigue funcionando.

- ¿Qué sigue funcionando?

- Te sigues sonrojando cuando te digo cosas así.

- No es gracioso.

- Si lo es. – se rió. – Además de ser totalmente adorable. Le solté un manotazo en el brazo.

- Eres odioso.

- No, tú me quieres. Admítelo.

- Estoy a punto de golpearte.

Al terminar el día parecía que todo estaba en calma y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero había algo que me inquietaba y que no me dejó estar al cien por ciento ni en la sesión del club Glee.

Estaba tan confundido con lo que Sam me dijo, y aunque no me agrade, tenía razón. Blaine ha estado muy ausente. No, definitivamente no puede ser cierto. Es más, se lo voy a comprobar.

Al salir de clase tomé mi auto y me dirigí a Dalton, era mejor quitarme esa duda de la cabeza o me volvería loco. Así que avise por celular a mi padre que llegaría tarde.

Mis ex compañeros del Instituto me recibieron muy sorprendidos, por no decir que hasta asustados. Creo que creían que de nuevo iba de espía, y como se acercaban las seccionales.

- ¡Hola Kurt! – Me saludó Wes. – No esperaba verte por aquí. Ni así. – casi había olvidado la cara que debía tener en esos momentos con la nariz hinchada y morada.

- Si, era una sorpresa para Blaine. – lo busque con la mirada, pero no lo vi en las cercanías. Me reí de lo que dije.

- No debe de tardar.

Platicamos un rato, pero no me dejaba de inquietar las constantes miradas nerviosas que Wes lanzaba a la puerta.

- Hola chicos listo para empez… - Volví la cabeza en cámara lenta. Se fueron los colores de mi vista. Estaba seguro de que era el rostro de Blaine pero no podía ser él.

También reconocí al chico que estaba con él. Alto y rubio, cabello ondulado. Jeremiah abrazaba por la cintura a mi novio. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos sobre mí, pero yo no estaba concentrado más que en Blaine

- Kurt… yo. – Blaine se despegó de él y se acercó a mí.

- No. – me alejé de él.

- Lo… siento. – me dijo con cara afligida. – Yo… no quería que…

- No es tu culpa. – le dije. – Fue mía. – salí corriendo de ahí.

Blaine me alcanzó en el estacionamiento.

- Quería decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de…

- Lastimarme… - escupí entre dientes.

- De verdad lo siento.

- No lo digas de nuevo. Por favor.

- Pero es que…

- ¿Por qué empezaste algo conmigo sabiendo que todavía sentías algo por Jeremiah? – intentaba sonar fuerte, pero no podía.

- No lo sé… - Yo sí lo sabía. Si yo no le hubiera dicho lo decepcionado que estaba después de lo del pasado San Valentín esto hubiera sido distinto y esto no hubiera llegado tan lejos.

- Pero, ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? – mis puños se crisparon, tenía ganas de abofetearlo. Quería hacerlo.

- No lo sé. – me fui a mi auto y me alejé de ahí lo más rápido que las reglas de transito me permitían.

Pero no me dirigía a casa, mis impulsos me empujaron hasta el cuarto de hotel de Sam. Por suerte no tuve que bajar el auto a tocar. En cuanto me vio, tomó su chaqueta y fue hasta mi posición.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me llevó a un parque para que pudiéramos hablar.

- Tenías razón. – le dije no pudiendo contenerme más. – Todo el tiempo la tuviste.

- ¿Sobre qué? – cómo si no supiera a que me refiero.

- Blaine está saliendo con otro chico. – sollocé – Al que le llevamos serenata en San Valentín.

- Sam me tomó entre sus brazos. Hundí mi cara en su pecho. Una calidez empezó a llenarme de pies a cabeza. Era una sensación que se me hacía familiar, pero no recuerdo haberla sentido hasta ahora. Esa calidez que comenzó en mi pecho se extendió por todo mi cuerpo con pequeños impulsos eléctricos me recorrían la espina y llegaban a cada parte de mi cuerpo. Lo abracé también a él.

Una sensación de tranquilidad y paz me tomó por completo.

Levanté el rostro hasta para verlo. Pareciera como si fuera la primera vez su cara. Esos hermosos ojos, sus facciones… su boca. El era perfecto. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Sería muy tarde para arrepentirme y comenzar de nuevo?

Ambos nos acercamos aún más, hasta que nuestras bocas se unieron.

- Espera. – me dijo.

- ¿Qué sucede, hice algo mal?

- No quiero ser el premio de consolación.

- No eres el premio de consolación. – le dije tomando su mano. – A veces se cometen errores para llegar a la meta.

- No entiendo.

- Creo que al final Finn tenía razón. – me miró confundido. – Me he enamorado de ti. Tal vez desde que nos vimos por primera vez.

- Pero ¿Por qué no…?

- Tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo y una influencia externa que necesitaba para darme cuenta.

De nuevo lo abracé. Disfrutaba de su aroma, de su cuerpo. La sensación que producía la piel desnuda de su cuello con mis pómulos.

- Lamento tanto lo que te hice. – le susurre al oído. – Estoy dispuesto a corregirlo si tú lo deseas. Tomó mi cabeza gentilmente entre sus manos. Me miraba tiernamente.

- No tienes que hacer nada para que te ame más de lo que ya lo hago.

- No me puedo perdonar por todo lo que te dije. – besé su mejilla. – El solo pensar en lastimarte me destrozaba.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. No tienes por qué disculparte.

- ¡Tiempo! ¡Ay Santo Dios me van a matar! – Me percaté de que comenzaba a oscurecer. – Tenemos que irnos.

- Te veo mañana en clases. – me dijo cuando lo deje en su casa. – Tómate todas tus medicinas.

- Seguro. – Lo cierto es que no me había dolido en largo rato.

Papá y Carole estaban llegando apenas a casa, lo cual fue un alivio. Po suerte durante la cena no hubo ningún comentario sobre donde había estado hasta ahora.

Subí a mi habitación y prendí la computadora. Me sentía muy animado. La primera persona que decía en mi chat estaba conectada era Mercedes. Tenía un par de cosas que decirle.

- ¡Túuuuuuuuu! – tecleé.

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas ocupada en buscarte un novio extranjero? – le dije.

- Dile a Sam que lo voy a asesinar en cuanto regrese a Ohio. – yo me reí.

- No voy a permitir que mates a mi novio. – la última palabra la enfaticé con mayúsculas.

- ¡¿Queeeeé? ¿Pero qué diablos ha estado pasando en mi ausencia?

- ¿Y las cosas que me ocultabas tú?

- Ok. Estamos a mano. – podía imaginar la cara que ponía cuando deseaba que le contara todo. - ¿Pero qué pasó con Blaine?

- Sam me abrió los ojos.

- No entiendo.

- Él me hizo notar las ausencias de Blaine, después de que se me declarara por obra tuya.

- Jeje. – escribió.

- Así que hoy fui a Dalton y lo vi llegar de la mano de Jeremiah.

- ¡Ay no lo puedo creer!

- Sí, de Dalton fui a ver Sam, y pues me di cuenta de que me gusta mucho.

- ¡Qué lindos! Espero me mandes fotos de ustedes. Lo extraño.

- ¡Ay cielo, nosotros también! Dejaste hecho un caos todo el club Glee. Ahora mismo me estoy recuperando de una nariz rota.

Platicamos un buen rato. Estaba tranquilo, todavía no me recuperaba de todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo a mi alrededor, pero supongo que es normal y que tomará tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a Todos!<strong>

**Es un gusto poder subir algo antes que las clases comiencen.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Fans de los Klaine's no me odien por favor, yo también amo a Blaine, pero esta historia surgió así.**

**Hasta luego fanfictioneros!**


	7. Sacrificios por un amor

Ha sido una de las mejores semanas que he pasado, pero sobre todo mucho mejor que los últimos meses. Pero a pesar de que tengo a Kurt conmigo aun presiento que este momentáneo final feliz solo es un oasis en el desierto…. ¿De dónde saqué esa frase?

Era Lunes por la mañana cuando iba entrando al colegio buscando a Kurt y parecía estar todo bien, hasta el almuerzo.

Pero no iba a ir por buen camino esto, yo lo sabía. Pues al entrar a la cafetería nos topamos con una barricada hecha por los del equipo de futbol exceptuando a Finn y Puck, que no serían de gran ayuda ahora.

- ¡Evans! – dijo Azimio en voz alta. – Tenemos algo que arreglar contigo.

- Kurt, mejor vete, no creo que estás bien aquí. – le susurre, de inmediato obedeció y me dijo que le llamara si algo pasaba.

- Ya fue suficiente de que juegues a ser princesita. – dijo y todos alrededor me miraban fijamente.

- Yo no estoy jugando a ser nada. – Respondí lo más neutral posible.

- Te lo vamos a decir bien claro, dejate de juegos, si eres mariquita no regresaras al equipo, no importa lo que Beiste diga, ya fue suficiente aguantar al Sr. Embajador de Gaylandia como para tener otro en el equipo. – Reí amargamente, supuse que esto pasaría. – Ya le hicieron mucho daño a Karofsky como para….

- Bien, dejaré su estúpido equipo. – Me di la vuelta, estaba harto de toda esa palabrería absurda.

- Sabes que si te vas no regresarás nunca. – lo dijo más como amenaza que como una simple advertencia. - No heches por la borda todo por un jodido maricón, podrías tener a cualquier pollita de la escuela y un lugar elevado entre los populares.

- Si puedo estar con Kurt tranquilo eso no me interesa. – Seguí mi camino, no fue difícil hallar a Kurt.

- Bien, será como tu lo desees. - el desdén de su voz casi logor intimidarme. - Pero no esperes compasión de nosotros, has quemado tu última carta.

Estaba en el salón del coro, que se había vuelto nuestro punto de reunión. Tenía las manos inquietas sobre el regazo, la cara tensa, hasta que me vio.

- ¡Dios! ¿Estás bien? – me dijo abrazándome. - ¿No te hicieron nada eso salvajes?

- Estoy bien, solo querían darme un ultimátum. – dije algo irritado por recordarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – era tan lindo cuando se preocupaba - ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Básicamente tenía dos opciones: o me dejaba de tonterías contigo o me sacaban del equipo.

- ¡Santo Dios! – dijo Kurt cubriéndose la boca con la mano. – Esto es mi culpa, sabía que esto pasaría. ¡Ay Sam lo siento tanto…..!

- Renuncié. – le interrumpí. – Era totalmente absurdo lo que me pedían

- Pero, eres uno de los jugadores estrella, el segundo a bordo de Finn.

- ¿Qué importa? Estoy contigo y eso es lo que importa. – Kurt se estremeció y yo lo besé. Fue vehemente la emoción con la que me devolvió el beso.

- Cada vez me siento más idiota por no darme cuenta de que eres el hombre perfecto.

- Te amo. – tenía que decirlo.

- Yo también te am…

- Espero no hayas hecho lo que me han dicho.- la voz de Finn se hizo oír a nuestras espaldas.

- ¿Qué dejé el quipo? Si, lo hice. – No era un misterio a donde iba esta discusión

- Espero estés contento Kurt. – miró enojado a su hermanastro. Era ya la tercera vez que deseaba partirle la cara a Finn.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Kurt entre ofendido y sorprendido.

- Le acabas de arruinar la vida a Sam. – Me miraba casi con lástima. – Has tirado al pozo su reputación. - ¿Qué diablos le molestaba?

- No esperaba menos de ti. - le contestó mi chico a su hermanastro. – Todo en este jodido mundo es acerca de la reputación. ¿No es así? – se empezó a poner rojizo de coraje. – Solo importa ser un jodido deportista, rompecorazones, sin ninguna otra ambición que llegar a casa a ver otro partido de futbol, al que cualquier jovencita tonta desearía que fuera su marido terminando la escuela. – Iba solo comenzando. – Los que somos diferentes no cuentan, ¿no es así?

- Ya hablamos de eso, sabes que no estoy en contra de nadie, por eso me gusta el club Glee, por la diversidad de…

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso. – lo detuvo en seco. – Te molesta tanto tener que lidiar con tu hermano gay, es un duro golpe a tu "virilidad". – recalcó la palabra con las comillas de sus dedos. – Desde que nuestros padres se mudaron eso ha estado calando muy dentro de ti.

- Kurt, no sabes lo que dices. – decía Finn algo alterado.

- Claro que lo sé, has intentado todo por mantener tu vieja popularidad, y el hecho de convivir con el único chico gay que había tenido la iniciativa de serlo abiertamente solo tiraba al pozo esa posibilidad. – Kurt estaba sacando muchas cosas que había reprimido desde hace mucho tiempo. – Tu también crees que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te vuelva homosexual, y el hecho de que Sam me quiera, no importando que también sea hombre, solo respalda tu torpe teoría.

- ¿Qué más te da si me voy o no del equipo? – la mirada de Kurt era devastadora, si me hubiera visto a mi me hubiera arrodillado a besarlo, rogando por su perdón. No entendía el comportamiento de Finn en lo absoluto. - ¿Creí que preferías que yo no estuviera para quitarte tu lugar? – Abracé a Kurt. Ya era demasiado que se preocupara por mí por no saber cómo recibiría el rechazo. – Si tanto te molesta que estemos juntos, ¿por qué no nos ignoras?

- Yo no quiero ignorarlos. – balbuceó torpemente Finn. – Yo… no sé…

- Exacto. – dijo Kurt con pesar. – No sabes nada, y estás tan cerrado en tu pequeño mundo, que no quieres saber que hay cosas diferentes.

Kurt y yo salimos del salón dejando a un Finn confundido y sin nada que decir. Kurt estaba a punto del llanto y no lo culpaba. Entramos a un aula vacía para pasar en paz los últimos quince minutos del almuerzo.

- En serio lo siento. – me dijo afligido. – Después de todo Finn no estuvo tan erróneo.

- No tienes porque sentirlo, ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría, además es un precio que estaba más que dispuesto a pagar. – le dije besando su mejilla.

- Es que siento que no estoy siendo justo en esta…

- Relación. – terminé la frase y él se sonrojó. Aún se negaba decir que él y yo fuésemos algo más que amigos, algo más cariñosos de la cuenta. Al menos me dejaba besarlo de vez en cuando. No sé si se deba al hecho de que hace solo unas cuantas semanas todavía estaba con Blaine, a que quería cuidar mi imagen (que ya estaba algo gastada) o que tuviera miedo de hacerse ilusiones.

- Si, y me hace sentir incómodo.

- Me das mucho más de lo que yo te pediría. – le dije. Un te amo era lo que más quisiera que me dijera, y casi lo lograba hoy, pero maldita sea la intervención de Finn.

- Y aún así no es recíproco. - me tomó de la mano. – Sacrificas mucho por mí.

Besé sus suaves labios brevemente, le dije que no sacrificaba nada, que todo estaba bien entre los dos.

Sonó la campana del regreso a clases más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Ambos nos tuvimos que dirigir con pesar a nuestras clases, más por obligación que por gusto. Era una suerte que Kurt fuera tan bueno en la escuela, pues entre el trabajo, mi familia, el club Glee y él mismo ocupaban casi la totalidad de mis pensamientos.

Me esforzaba bastante por entender las clases y de verdad que estudiaba todas las tardes con él, pero su presencia era suficiente para sacudir mi mundo; era cursi decirlo, pero era cierto: estaba enamorado.

Ciertamente esas asesorías eran el pretexto perfecto para verlo, pero no quería echar a la basura su buena disposición su buena disposición, además era algo que en realidad necesitaba. Así que esperaba con ansia el momento de salir de clases para dirigirme a la casa de los Hudson-Hummel para trabajar unas horas y poder ver a Kurt un rato más, y podría disfrutar un rato a solas con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a Todos!<strong>

**Ha pasado ya bastante, lo sé. El último semestre ha sido increiblemente movido, el inicio de la universidad me ha traìdo loco, entre muchas cosas más. Pero por fin son vacaciones, espero poder darme u tiempo de escribir ya más periódicamente y ya no dejar olvidado por tanto tiempo este sitio xD**

**Solo para que sepan, sigo activo y tengotres historías que pienso continuar.**

**Ojala disfruten este capi tanto como a mi me gustó**

**xoxoxoxo**


	8. Smash Into You

Me encantaba estar con Sam, no podría ser más perfecto; pero me temo que fuera de nuestra burbuja personal, donde él era el príncipe de mis sueños, todos confabulaban contra nosotros. Estaba completamente seguro de que no sería un final feliz duradero, y menos si no tenía apoyo alguno de nadie.

Mi familia no sabría qué hacer, y estaba claro que Finn menos que ninguno; Rachel estaría del lado de Finn; Mercedes está del otro lado del mundo; la familia de Sam seguro que no estarà nada de acuerdo con que su hijo está conmigo en algo más que una amistad; el resto del club Glee apenas y conviven entre ellos, no puedo contar con su apoyo. Así que la situación para mí, para ambos no era nada prometedora.

Sam siempre se mostraba alegre y optimista, al menos conmigo, me decía una y otra vez que yo era la única persona que le importaba, y que si el mundo no quería que estuviéramos juntos, ambos podíamos darnos la vuelta e ignorar todo a nuestro alrededor. Obviamente me reí de la pomposa frase, sabía que por más fácil y bello que sonara, no nos sería nada sencillo. Y me preocupaba más el saber si esa actitud la conciliadora de Sam era solo un gesto protector, o si no consideraba la magnitud de lo que tendría que afrontar por estar conmigo.

Como sea que fuese, mis presentimientos solo iban aumentando día con día, hasta que recibí un mensaje que iniciaría un extraño ir y venir sentimental en mi vida.

Wes, uno de los amigos de Blaine de Dalton me mandó un email solicitando mi ayuda. Decía que ocupaba ideas para un número que estaban planeando hacer y que Blaine por obvias razones no quiso ser quien hablara conmigo. No pude evitar sentirme extrañado, en Dalton la voz del grupo la llevaba Blaine, las decisiones y sugerencias tenían que pasar por él.

Deje pasar el mensaje algunos días, pero al recibir un segundo mensaje, aún más insistente, pues me sentí culpable. Así que un día después de la escuela Sam y yo nos dirigimos a Dalton. Le pedí que me esperara en el auto, que con suerte no tardaría.

Wes me recibió como huésped de honor y fuimos derecho a la sala de ensayos del coro. Me pidió esperara unos segundos en la sala vacía y se fue a reunir al grupo. Las elegantes paredes me dejaban un regusto muy amargo, y mi cabeza se llenó de recuerdos que ahora tenían un fondo gris oscuro.

_Head down_

_As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground_

_Eyes shut_

_I find myself in love racing the earth_

_And I'm soaked in your love oh_

_And love was right in my path in my grasp_

_And me and you belong_

La voz masculina de Blaine empezó a cantar a mis espaldas. Parecía nervioso, como cuando le llevamos serenata a…

_I wanna run (run)_

_Smash into you_

_I wanna run (run)_

_Smash into you_

_¡Momento! ¿La canción era para mí? ¿Esa canción era para mí?_

_Ears closed_

_What I hear no one else has to know_

_'cause I know that what we have is worth first place in gold_

_And I'm soaked in your love ah_

_And love was right in my path in my grasp_

_And me and you belong_

El coro entero comenzó las clásicas harmonías, yo estaba totalmente confundido. Blaine cantaba alrededor mío, su mirada reflejaba desesperación. Sabía que no había sido buena idea venir.

_I wanna run (run)_

_Smash into you_

_I wanna run (run)_

_Smash into you_

_Smash into you_

Era una canción preciosa. Blaine sabía que Beyoncé era una de mis artistas favoritas, y en Dalton era una de las más usuales elecciones a la hora de presentar un número ante la escuela. Pero esta canción era diferente

_Head down_

_As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground_

_Eyes shut_

_I'm in love and I'm racing the earth_

_I'm soaked in your love_

_And your love was right in my path in my grasp_

_And me and you belong_

Era una melodía de un carácter más íntimo. Había sido elegida para mí, era una disculpa, eso estaba claro. Pero esa disculpa pretendía convertirse en un nuevo comienzo.

_Oh I wanna run_

_Smash into you_

_I'm willing to run (run)_

_Smash into you_

Movía inconscientemente mis pies del nerviosismo. Rogaba porque Sam siguiera en la camioneta y que no viniera a buscarme. No podría explicar semejante situación. Los miembros de todo el coro sonreían ante la escena tan romántica, si supieran todo lo que pasa dentro de mí mente sería un momento sumamente incómodo.

_I'm willing to run run run run_

_Run-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-uh_

_I'm willing to run run run run_

_Run-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-uh_

Al llegar al clímax de la canción Blaine se arrodilló ante mí. Yo me sonroje mientras tomaba mi mano. Una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó mi pecho tan certera que me quitó el aliento.

_And i wanna run run_

_And smash into you_

_I'm willing to run run_

_Smash into you_

Esa sensación tan horrenda de frío en mi interior me hizo soltar un suspiro. Convenientemente acabó la canción cuando al ver mi reacción me besa Blaine.

La sensación del beso de Blaine no era la misma que yo recordaba, ya no sentía los fuegos artificiales… ya no sentía nada. ¿Era posible que tan rápido cambiaran tanto las cosas dentro de mí? Fue completamente extraño sentir esos labios que se veían deseosos de encontrarse con los míos, que alguna vez me resultó familiar su sabor, su forma, y que sentía que encajaban tan bien con los míos

- Yo… - dije casi en susurro. – Tengo que irme. – no podía seguir ahí, no debía estar más ahí, ya no era parte de mí.

- Pero esto fue para ti. – me sostuvo por el brazo. – Lo hice por ti. - Intento besarme de nuevo, pero me opuse rotundamente

- Ya no es lo mismo. - Definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba de mi parte, y su rostro tan cálido y amable se descompuso totalmente.

- No me puedes dejar así. - Me dijo alterado. Podía sentir la mirada preocupada del coro, el ambiente era tenso. – Yo te amo, ahora lo sé, te extraño.

Blaine, no hagas esto más difícil por favor.

- Lo que hice estuvo mal, lo acepto, pero no me dejes así. – Me sentía mal de hacer esto, no me gustaba lastimar a las personas. Y menos porque él fue mi primer novio y yo lo amé, pero ya no sentía lo mismo.

- Me tengo que ir, fue un error venir, lo siento.

Salí corriendo al estacionamiento. Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas y yo solo deseaba que no volviera a ver a Blaine. Subí al auto más en un estado autómata que consciente, yo no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

- ¿Estás bien? - la cara preocupada de Sam fue un respiro. Lo abracé muy fuerte.

- Contigo siempre lo estoy. – le dije, y no había nada más cierto.

- Y yo contigo, lo sabes. – Susurro a mi oído haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Besó mi mejilla con gentileza, sentí la calidez de sus labios aun después de que los retirara.

No mencioné nada al respecto de lo sucedido en Dalton. Condujo despacio, yo veía por la ventanilla de forma ausente. Aunque ya estaba más tranquilo, era imposible que dejara de pensar en lo que pasó y me ponía bastante incómodo. Jamás vi a Blaine tan afectado y alterado. Me dolía, sí, sin embargo estaba claro que no era ni remotamente lo mismo que había sentido cuando me besó esta vez.

Me preguntaba si acaso pensaba que podría enmendar lo sucedido con una canción. ¿Acaso creía que iba a regresar a sus brazos como si nada?, ¿acaso yo lo creía también? Tal vez…

Pensar así me dio escalofríos. Sabía que Sam era una pieza fundamental en cómo se desarrollaron las cosas hoy. En primer lugar fue él quien me dijo lo obvio para cualquiera que no fuese yo, Blaine me estaba engañando a mis espaldas, con el mismo chico que le gustaba antes de que ambos fuésemos novios. Él me dijo que me quería; cuando Blaine y yo comenzamos me sentí como el plato de segunda mesa, ya que el rubio lo rechazó.

Sabía que si Sam no estuviera, yo si hubiera corrido de nuevo con Blaine. Hasta entonces no tenía la suficiente autoestima como para enfrentar una soledad así, sin mi mejor amiga, sin amigos, sin nadie más que pudiera brindarme siquiera un apoyo moral.

Tomé la mano del chico rubio que tenía a lado, debía de ser el chico más afortunado del mundo, tenía conmigo al chico más noble, gentil, caballeroso, bello y perfecto de todo el distrito. Él besó suavemente mi mano y la sostuvo hasta que llegamos a casa.

Cuando por fin termino su horario de trabajo se dirigió a nuestra ya acostumbrada cita para estudiar, debía decir que para mí era muy difícil mantener la concentración cuando él estaba conmigo. Era tan dedicado y ponía mucha atención a todo lo que le explicaba y sus deberes. He de confesar que cuando escribía o leía en silencio podía darme el lujo de observarlo, me sentía como un idiota admirando su belleza, cual obra de arte. Si, él había conseguido que me enamorara tan fácilmente que me costaba creerlo.

- Kurt, quiero hablar contigo. – dijo Sam con voz ronca. – no es nada malo.

- Dime, soy todo oídos. – le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hemos andado mucho por las ramas y… - tomó aire. – quiero hacer las cosas bien y que estemos claros. - Tomó mis manos, sus ojos azules brillaban y sonreía de forma nerviosa.

- De acuerdo.

- Kurt, ¿Estarías de acuerdo en ser mi novio? – dijo como si lo hubiera ensayado. Yo estaba a punto del llanto.

- Nada me haría más feliz. – Me abrazó y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos como amos y señores de ellos. Era la mejor sensación del mundo, me sentía tan ligero como el aire. Si antes sus besos, que eran cortos y que me tomaban por sorpresa me hacían saltar y sentir que un huracan había pasado en las cercanías, est me lanzó directo a los cuernos de la luna.

Estaba tan feliz que no me importó nada que Finn me regañara de nuevo por encerrarme a estudiar con Sam en mi habitación. Esa noche dormí mejor que nunca, solo esperara que todo siguiera igual al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Subo nuevo capítulo y este es un pequeño regalito de mi parte para los lectores del site. Espero les guste este capi.**

**Felices fiestas a todos, nos vemos en otra entrega.**


	9. Turning Tables

Ni en mis más remotos sueños soñé que algún chico como Sam se enamorara de mí, era algo que creía imposible. El había roto cada una de mis expectativas, y con enormes creces, tendría que agregar. Va a sonar muy de drama adolescente de la CBS, pero es que a verdad no entendía que era lo que le atraía de mí; es decir, creo que me conozco lo suficiente como para decir que somos muy diferentes.

El era un deportista portentoso, de una anatomía atléticamente hercúlea, una piel curtida y bronceada, facciones que combinaban la inocencia de un niño con la rudeza de un hombre, unos brazos poderosos (hacen que el cuerpo de Puck sea una burla), es decir, podría ser modelo de Abercrombie & Fitch sin problemas; yo por otro lado, pues, tengo un diseño más delicado. Sí, soy delgado, flexible, y con la elasticidad de una gimnasta rítmica, pero en lugar de ser un surfista guapo, sería más bien del equipo de nado sincronizado.

En cuanto a gustos en general, pues… digamos que el mío es mucho más dedicado y glamoroso. Él se mantiene en la franja de lo suficiente a la moda para ser cool, pero no lo necesario para ser un fanático de las pasarelas. Él se ve ridículo tratando de usar la ropa que yo uso, ya pasó una vez.

A veces creo que he cruzado el límite de mi buena suerte, por eso no dejo de sentir que lo nuestro no va a quedar así, ya hace tiempo que dejé de creer en "y vivieron felices por siempre". Sam decía que era un paranoico, pero yo no estaba tan seguro de que fueran injustificadas mis sospechas.

Bien dicen que muchas de las mejores cosas en la vida llegan sin que las pidas y que no se pueden apresurar las cosas. Lo admito, en un principio estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien para mí, ese hombre de cuentos de hadas que esperaba ver en distintos rostros. Finn, el primero y más devastador de todos; tonto, pero noble, una combinación peligrosa. Blaine, el centro de atención, la pareja ideal de Rachel (si fuera heterosexual), otro rotundo fracaso.

En ambos mi mayor error fue convertirme en su más devoto admirador en un principio. Cada uno me terminó lastimando.

Creo que voy a explotar en poco tiempo, si bien lo de Finn acabó cuando se convirtió en mi hermanastro; lo de Blaine es una situación muy distinta.

Por supuesto que le conté a Sam lo sucedido con Blaine la tarde que él y yo nos hicimos novios, pero lo que le he ocultado – sobre todo porque no sé qué hacer – es que desde entonces me sigue mandando mensajes a mi correo electrónico y a mi celular. Me alarma mucho la actitud que está tomando ese chico, y me temo que Sam haga algo por defenderme que los dañe a ambos.

Otra cosa que ocupaba mi mente era que nuestra relación era un secreto, solo lo sabía Mercedes. Bien pude habérselo dicho a Rachel, pero esa mujer es una chismosa de primera; si yo le decía algo se enteraría toda la escuela, y yo no iba a permitir tal cosa. No iba a soportar que lastimaran de alguna forma a mi novio (me encanta como suena).

- Espero te guste. – llevaba en las manos una bandeja con aperitivos. – Dicen que es bueno tomar algo mientras estudias.

- Gracias Kurt. – me sonrió y acaricio mi barbilla, se notaba algo cansado.

- Y creo que también no es bueno que estudies cansado.

- Siempre me cuidas. – me dijo abrazándome y posándome de espaldas contra su pecho.

- ¡Sam! ¿Qué tal si entra alguien? – le dije sonrojándome cuando me besó el cuello.

- Ya va siendo hora de que se enteren. – me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ya hablamos de esto amor.

- Me encanta que me digas así. – Me estrecho fuerte entre sus brazos.

- ¡Hazme caso! – le dije haciéndome el ofendido.

- Siempre. - me dijo y yo reí, el era todo un caballero.

- Eres incorregible.

- Y tú adorable. – me volteé para buscar su rostro y sus boca se hizo notar sobre la mía.

Sus besos me volvían loco, me costaba mucho regresar a esta realidad, pareciera que cada vez controlara menos mi fuerza de voluntad, o sería esa necesidad imperiosa de sus besos la que ganaba cada vez más fácilmente la batalla de mente versus cuerpo lo que fijaba mis acciones. Pronto mis manos luchaban enérgicas por tratar de recorrer su rostro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina cuando sus manos temblorosas desabotonaban mi camisa y su boca ansiosa de besar más piel.

Yo entre en estado de shock, pero quería hacerlo, con él. Noto mi momento de duda y se detuvo sudando.

- ¿Sucede algo? – me preguntó preocupado.

- Nada, solo que no lo vi venir. – acaricié su pómulo.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

- Y tu un adulador rubio. – me puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Era evidente que el momento había pasado, así que ninguno de los dos quiso volver a donde estábamos. Era uno de esos momentos en que el silencio es perfecto, el simple contacto de nuestras manos, sus suaves besos, su voz y la mía entonando dulces melodías sin letra al oído del otro.

- ¡Pero qué demonios! – puse los ojos en blanco al oír la odiosa voz de Finn detrás nuestro. - ¡Kurt, aléjate de él ahora mismo!

- ¡Por el amor de…! – exclamó irritado mi novio.

- ¿Me harías el enorme favor de largarte de aquí? – le dije cortante.

- No hasta que Sam te deje tanquilo. – ¡Cuanto drama!, ¡Dios! Creía que no éramos hermanos biológicos. Mientras Finn me gritaba yo simplemente me dirigí hasta la puerta.

- Buenas noches. – le di un beso en la mejilla y cerré la puerta en sus narices.

- Brillante estrategia, pero debo admitir que sentí celos. – me reí y volví a acurrucarme sobre su fuerte pecho.

Platicamos un rato más de cosas sin importancia, se acercaba la hora de la cena. Se me había ocurrido que tal vez ya era hora de que al menos mi familia entera, y no nada más el lerdo de Finn supieran que Sam y yo estamos saliendo.

Mi novio sonrió complacido, así que haríamos el anuncio en la cena. Yo estaba algo nervioso, pero al menos Sam me quitaba un peso de encima (aunque estuve a punto de golpearlo). Al parecer, su familia si estaba al tanto de nuestra relación, incluso antes de que empezara. No sabía cómo los vería a la cara la próxima vez que fuera con él, pero al menos sabía que ambos lo vieron con gusto, aunque si se extrañaron.

Papá ya estaba sentado y Carole servía los platos.

- Papá, Carole, Sam se quedará a cenar, espero no les importe. – Carole sonrió maternalmente

- Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema cariño. – Miró a Sam y como gesto protector le pregunto - ¿Saben tus padres que te quedaras? – mi novio asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces siéntense que la cena se enfría. – pasados unos minutos y que ya habíamos empezado a comer me dispuse a hablar.

- Familia, tengo un anuncio que hacer. – Todos los presentes me prestaron atención, pero seguían atendiendo a la cena. – He de anunciarles que Sam y yo hemos estado saliendo. – hice una pausa para respirar, estaba realmente nervioso. Papá y Carole estaban sorprendido. – Y hace un par de semanas me pidió ser su novio. – Finn nos miraba aprehensivo, no lo había visto así más que un par de veces.

- Vaya, no me lo esperaba. – mintió papá, siempre se le dio fatal eso de mentir. Carole le dio un codazo. – ¿Y que pasó con ese chico Blaine? – sentí algo extraño en el estómago, un vacío marcado de engaño. Sam tomó mi mano y contestó por mí.

- Solo digamos que no fue lo suficiente hombre para apreciar a Kurt. – me sonrojé cuando lo dijo. Era un caballero de ensueño y yo lo amaba.

- ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Estamos cenando! – Mi odioso hermano rompió mi atmosfera con su grosería.

- ¡Finn! – le reprendimos al mismo tiempo Carole y yo.

- Me largo de aquí. - ¿Cómo puede ser tan cabeza hueca?

- ¡Finn! Discúlpate con Kurt. – hizo caso omiso del regaño de Carole y subió a su habitación.

- No te preocupes. – le dije para que se tranquilizara. – Ya hablaré con él al rato. – "…y sí que me va a escuchar." Termine la frase en mi mente.

- Y tú jovencito, espero que sepas tratar bien a mi hijo. – Hablo papá después de que volviéramos a nuestro postre. – Debes saber lo especial que es Kurt.

- Desde luego señor. – me tomó de la mano. – No hay chico más especial que Kurt.

Se dejó de lado por completo el tema, sin embargo, el ambiente estaba alegre. Respiraba aliviado de que no fuera un problema que mis padres aceptaran a Sam. Y digo, ¿quién no lo querría?

Sam se fue un poco más tarde. Nos despedimos en el pórtico. Estaba encantado por todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, así que cuando subí a mi habitación sentí que lo había hecho levitando. No obstante, mi alegría y felicidad se desvanecieron al entrar en mi cuenta de correo electrónico.

Hacía ya algunos días que dejé de prestar atención a los correos alarmantes de Blaine. Pero aparte de eso, dos ventanas extras aparecieron en la pantalla, Wes y Rachel me habían llamado hacía pocos minutos. Los salude al mismo tiempo y fue Wes quien respondió primero.

- Kurt, tenemos que hablar.

- Tú dirás. - le contesté sintiéndome algo preocupado.

- Blaine te necesita, se está derrumbando. – un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y un nudo en el estómago se formó impidiéndome respirar tranquilo. Traté de conservar la calma.

- ¿Qué pasó con Jeremiah? – No entiendo para que me quiere a mí si está con él.

- El rompió con Blaine. – Me dijo después de quedarse callado un buen tiempo. Ya me lo suponía.

- Wes, entiendo que seas su amigo. – me parece increíble que Blaine se comporte así. Usar a su mejor amigo para chantajearme era algo que jamás pude esperar de él. – Pero no creo que sea buena idea que hable con él. Y menos después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses.

- Pero él dice que te ama, ya te lo cantó, ya te lo dijo. – sonó como si no viera lo evidente.

- No te ofendas, pero… tengo bastantes motivos para dudar.

- Pero…

- Además no me puedes pedir que haga como no pasó nada y que siga sintiendo lo mismo.

- Tan solo te pido que hables con él. Me preocupa bastante. No pretendo que vuelvan, no dejo de reconocer los errores que cometió Blaine, pero por lo menos necesita que se lo digas tú, ya que a ninguno de nosotros nos hará caso.

- Tendré que pensarlo.

Wes me dejó pensando. Y cuando no podía sentirme más confundido, Rachel contestó mi mensaje.

- Te marco a tu teléfono, por favor contesta rápido.

- ¿Y ahora que estaba pasando?

- Hola Kurt. – sollozó Rachel. Empecé a preocuparme.

- ¿Buscas a Finn? – no entendía que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Era demasiado para atender todo a la vez.

- Eso quisiera, pero no me quiere contestar. – era mi imaginación, tenía que serlo. ¿Qué le pasaba al cabeza hueca de Finn?

- Le dijiste algo para que se molestara. – conocía muy bien a mi hermanito. Apenas se daba cuenta de lo grosero que podía ser a veces con la gente, pero era extremadamente orgulloso y se ofendía fácilmente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – me dijo dramática. Por algo somos amigos. – Más bien, ¡¿por qué lo afirmas?

- Es fácil leer a Finn, debiste haberle dicho algo sin querer

- Ese es el problema. Apenas hemos hablado últimamente, no he podido decirle nada. – Suspiró preocupada y yo resople de coraje. – Me ha llamado hace escasa media hora y me dijo que debíamos terminar, que no era yo….

- ¡Ay no el viejo cliché! - dije agarrándome el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

- ¡Deja de preocuparte de la poca originalidad de Finn!

- De acuerdo cariño. – reprimí la sonrisa y me puse serio. – Ciertamente ha estado algo extraño. Hoy en casa hizo un escándalo cuando les dije a mis padres que Sam y yo estábamos saliendo.

- ¡¿Que tu y Sam qué? – Me pregunto si ella vive en otro planeta o si en serio hemos sido tan discretos. Prácticamente sus sollozos cesaron.

- Si, llevamos algunas semanas siendo novios.

- ¿Pero, y Mercedes, sabe de esto? – puse los ojos en blanco, podía oír la acusación de traición en su tono de voz.

- Ella lo incitó. Claro que ella hora tiene novio ingles. – adiós privacidad. – Ahora, volviendo a lo de Finn. – volví al tema. – Voy a hablar con él, tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas que arreglar, te prometo averiguar qué le pasa.

Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con el torpe de Finn, pero supongo que tenía que hacerlo. Carole y papá ya deberían estar dormidos, y él estaría jugando algún videojuego. Así que me cambié de ropa y me puse el pijama con pereza. Me demoré lo más que pude antes de dirigirme a su habitación.

- ¿Finn, puedo entrar? – pregunté con cautela.

- Pasa. – Ahí estaba, tendido boca abajo en su cama. Llevaba todavía los jeans de hace rato, pero no tenía la camisa. Intenté no prestar atención.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté algo preocupado por su aspecto claramente depresivo.

- ¿Debería estarlo? – De acuerdo, no creo que sea una charla corta. Me acerqué a su cama un poco más.

- ¿Por qué no habrías de estarlo? – apenas se movió para mirarme. Esa maldita actitud suya no la entendía, no me importaría si no afectara a mis amigas o a mi relación con Sam.

- Pareciera que todo el mundo está contra mí. – decía con voz apesadumbrada.

- ¿En serio? – Me mantuve neutral, estaba muy molesto con él, así que sus sentimentalismos no me iban a ablandar. – Más bien parecería que eres tú quien está contra el mundo.

- Tú eres el menos indicado para criticarme. – Ahora si no lo entiendo.

- ¿En serio? – intenté no sonar sarcástico, pero fracasé tremendamente. - ¿y por qué crees que yo soy el menos indicado para hacerte notar tu extraño comportamiento?

- Yo… no sé qué pasa conmigo. – No es algo que me sorprenda realmente, pero no era la respuesta que quería, de hecho, no era una respuesta.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? – solo hubo silencio de su parte. Me senté en el borde de su cama. – Rachel me llamó hace una hora. Esta muy confundida, quiere saber qué pasó. – Se enderezó hasta sentarse frente a mí.

- No lo entenderías.

- Tal vez si me dijeras lo comprendería y te podría ayudar, escucha, se que las cosas han estado un poco tensas pero sé que… - No pude siquiera terminar cuando tomó mi rostro furtivamente y besó mis labios con desesperación.

- Te necesito a ti. – No podía ser posible, no era posible. Debía de ser un sueño, pero los sueños no se sienten así. Su rostro se acercó otra vez al mío, pero con menos fuerza que el impulso anterior. Pero tenía que rechazarlo, tenía que.

- ¡Espera! – le dije siendo lo más diplomático que me era posible. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Te amo. – dijo, como si fuera la mejor frase del mundo. Sus ojos soñadores decían que no mentían. Si tan solo hubiese pasado esto hace un año, pero… ya es tarde.

- Y yo a ti, pero de esta forma ya no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Las cosas cambian Finn. – quisiera haber dicho tantas cosas en ese momento, pero las palabras podían ser más hirientes de lo que uno quisiera.

- No tienen por qué hacerlo. – quiso tomar mi mano, pero yo la retiré.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que no cambien? ¿Creíste que te iba a esperar por siempre, que te vería recorrer la vida como una sombrea que te es fiel hasta que decidas voltear a verme? – En algún momento creí que iba a ser el día más feliz de mi vida cuando Finn me dijera que me amaba, pero no es así, ahora me asaltaban crueles memorias, hacía solo unos pocos meses el había acabado con todo lo que sentía por él, y cada que tenía oportunidad demostraba lo bruto y patán que podía llegar a ser. ¿Cómo era posible que me dijera esto ahora?

- No sabes lo difícil que me ha costado darme cuenta de que siento cosas por ti que otra persona jamás me ha hecho sentir, sé que hecho las cosas algo mal. – Solté una risa sarcástica. – Escucha, lo siento muchísimo, he estado mal, en mucho si tú crees, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti más que sin otra persona. Eres la persona más bella que conozco y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir.

- Las cosas pasan por algo, ahora somos hermanos, te sigo apreciando, pero ya no es lo mismo, estoy con Sam.

- ¡Tú no amas a Sam, solo es tu juguete de consolación porque te dejó el niño bonito!

- No te permito que hables así de Sam. Y menos de mí. – le dije furioso. – Yo no soy quien suele utilizar a las personas.

- Ninguno de los dos te ama, te lo aseguro. Ya lo viste, Blaine corrió ante la mínima esperanza de regresar con Jeremiah; Sam hará lo mismo cuando regrese Mercedes. – No pude soportar una palabra más. Mi mano se auto dirigió a la mejilla de Finn.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirle a alguien que lo amas y causarle tanto daño al mismo tiempo?

- Lo siento. – dijo frotándose la mejilla. – Puedo arreglarlo, lo intentare.

- Aléjate de mí. – le dije tajante. – Trata de olvidarme si es que de verdad te intereso y preocúpate por los que te quieren aún.

Salí de su cuarto y cerré mi puerta con cerrojo. Me senté en cuclillas deseando creer que estaba soñando. Sabía que era inevitable que terminara pensando en esto, así que deje correr mi mente para desahogarme.

No quería saber desde cuando estaba pasando Finn por esta crisis existencial, si es que eso era. No sé si debiera justificar su extraña actitud hacia Blaine o Sam por esto y desde cuándo.

No podía evitar pensar en Rachel, ella era mi amiga, y ahora estaba mezclada en esta situación tan complicada. ¿Debería contarle lo sucedió? ¿Sería mejor inventarle alguna excusa coherente y evitarla lo más posible hasta poder idear un plan para saber qué demonios debo hacer? Ciertamente ahí estaba metido en otro lío, conocía bien a Rachel, y por esa razón uno sabe que es difícil saber cómo tomará las cosas. Seguramente lo hará de forma dramática, no hay duda, pero no sabes contra quién irá el ataque.

Si no hubiese pasado lo de esta noche seguiría jurando que tanto Finn como Rachel son iguales, hechos el uno para el otro. La única cosa en la que se diferencian es que Rachel antes de actuar tiende a planear una dramatización en su cabecita, pero muy al estilo Broadway, cabe decir que pocas veces (por no decir nunca) logra coincidir su drama interno con la realidad; Finn, por el contrario, es dominado casi en su totalidad por sus impulsos. Por eso su rendimiento escolar tiende a ser tan paupérrimo en el colegio, las actividades que requieren de su atención y reflexión no son su fuerte. Poéticamente se podría decir que el cabezota de mi hermano es más de corazón que de razón.

Ambos solo se dan cuenta de que lo que hacen está mal cuando ya llevan bien metida la pata. Así que esto no pinta fácil.

Da Blaine francamente no sé que esperar, creía conocerlo bien, pero parece que jamás lo conocí ni en lo más mínimo. Solo espero que no cometa ninguna imprudencia. Quizás deba tomar en serio lo que me dijo Wes hace rato, debo hablar con Blaine, no sé que pueda llegar a ser capaz.

Ahora estaba metido en un conflicto tremendo, no sé cómo se vaya a poner el asunto con tres chicos por mí. Me costaba creer que de verdad tuviera a tres chicos peleando por mi atención, pero yo solo quiero a uno. Tendré que poner a Sam sobre aviso, esto no pinta nada bien para él.

Increíblemente pensar en Sam me traía un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Imaginar su sonrisa tierna y sus brazos cálidos me relajaban y casi se podría decir que me hacían recuperar el aliento para seguir con este embrollo y no querer mudarme a California mañana mismo.

Ya será mañana cuando sabré como continuarán las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Pareciera que solo me digno a escribir algo cada tres meses, pero la verdad es que ahora solo me queda tiempo de escribir cuando estoy de vacaciones. Había estado trabajando en este capítulo desde... bueno, norecuerdo desxde cuando, pero por una cosa o por otra de algo que se llama escuela me ví forzado a dejar de lado esta pequeña locura mía xD.**

**Espero les agrade este capi.**

**PD: La última parte de este capítulo, cuando la releí para editar y corregir, se me hizo muy similar al fic de Smell Like A Teen Spirit sobre Puck y Kurt que esta aquín en FF. Creanme que no fue mi intención piratearmelo. Ese es uno de mia fics favoritos (puede que sea mi favorito No.1) y lo he leído tantas veces que puede que se me haya salido parecido aquí de que casi ya me lo sé de memoria.**

**Sin más por el momento... adios xD**


	10. Set Fire to the Rain

Las cosas se me han puesto algo difíciles y realmente me siento en una condición muy comprometedora con todo el mundo, y eso no me gusta nada. Finn se había vuelto mucho más sobreprotector y meloso que antes. Sam se mostró tan caballeroso cuando le dije lo que había pasado hace algunas noches. Juró defender mi honor como un hombre de antaño, lo cual me encantó, pero le tuve que implorar que tuviera cuidado, porque desgraciadamente Finn era mi hermanastro y tenía que aguantarlo así yo también. No obstante, no sabía lo que significaban esas palabras.

Ahora ya no había momento en que Sam y yo estuviésemos a solas ni en la escuela ni en casa, Finn se había unido a nuestro "grupo de estudio" y se sentaba muy cerca de mí en el salón del coro. Había encontrado una manera de mantenerlo un poco a raya al respecto, pero a veces resultaba mucho peor sentarse junto a Rachel.

La poca discreción de Finn la hacía sospechar que había algo contra Sam y contra mí. No podía evitar que en algún momento del día esa loca me asaltara por el pasillo y me preguntara si había descubierto algo. Me había puesto en la posición de mentirle lo más creíblemente posible a Rachel, cortarla de tajo diciéndole que no sabía lo que ocurría y que Finn no deseaba contarme.

De tanto en tanto, a Sam le encantaba coquetear inocentemente conmigo para molestar a Finn, lo cual resultaba divertido, pero se tornaba sumamente incómodo cuando Finn intentaba hacer lo mismo. Aunque Sam se hiciera el disimulado, sabía que no le hacía ni tantita gracia la situación.

Pero ahora tenía otras cosas en mente que el lío de pretendientes en el colegio (es increíble que sea yo quien diga esto), pues se acercaba otra que no sabía cómo enfrentar.

Wes me había soltado indirectas en Facebook toda la semana, y me había mandado varios mensajes sobre el estado anímico de Blaine. No sabía de quién provenía el dramatismo, si eran meras exageraciones de Wes, o Blaine rogando atención de los demás. Era tanta la presión que habían ejercido sobre mí en las últimas semanas, que tuve que aceptar hablar con Blaine.

Durante la hora del almuerzo estaba totalmente inquieto, me removía con impaciencia en mi asiento. Parecía que el día de hoy las manecillas del reloj entrenaban para entrar en el maratón de Nueva York.

- Kurt, vas a estar bien.- Sam intentaba mantenerme tranquilo, pero realmente no sabía si podría. Yo hubiera querido que él se negara tajantemente a que ese día, a la salida del colegio, condujera a Dalton para encontrarme con Blaine. Pero, en cambio, me dejó ir. Yo no lo dejaría ir con su loco ex novio - o en este caso, ex novia – que amenzaba con el suicidio si no se presentara. ¡¿Cómo podía dejarme ir así nada más con mi ex novio, que trataba de llevarme de vuelta?

- Lo sé, es solo que estoy nervioso, hace ya bastante de la última vez que vi a Blaine, y ese no fue un lindo encuentro.

- Para mí lo fue.- Tomó mi mano, ese simple gesto conciliador hizo que se desvaneciera mucha de la ansiedad que tenía en ese momento. No Obstante, en cuanto tomé el auto hacia Dalton, volvía a sentir esa ansiedad tan horrible, que me estrujaba las tripas de forma sanguinaria.

La escuela estaba vacía, según lo planeado, ahora tenía que dirigirme al salón de ensayos de los Warblers.

Coincidentemente con mi entrada comenzó la pista entrante de mi canción favorita de Adele. No era una canción de amor correspondido, pero yo la adoraba. Blaine solía cantármela de vez en cuando, pero ahora su voz parecía sentirla con fuerza.

I let it fall, my heart,

And as it fell, you rose to claim it,

It was dark and I was over,

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,

My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,

To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,

Entre a cantar esa parte, se sorprendió de oír mi voz.

But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,

And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,

No dejé de mirarlo mientras cantaba el estribillo. Eran tan ciertas las palabras que salían de mi boca. Eso era lo que verdaderamente me había hecho decidir dejar a Blaine. No podía seguir a la expectativa,

Cuando creía conocerlo mejor era cuando me demostraba constantemente lo contrario. Al fin y al cabo el que siempre perdía era yo. Yo era el que tenía que disculparme, complacerlo.

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried,

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,

Blaine tenía los ojos humedos mientras el épico coro cantado por él casi podrían convencer a cualquiera. No era cierto, el jamás hacía algo por mí, algo que requiriera sacrificio por su parte.

When laying with you I could stay there,

Close my eyes, feel you here forever,

You and me together, nothing is better,

No sabía si salir corriendo, golpearlo o gritarle. Se oían tan lindas sus palabras, pero eran tan falsas e hirientes. No pensaba él en eso cuando estaba con Jeremiah, cuando besó a Rachel o quien sabe cuántas otras veces más

'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,

And the games you's play, you would always win, always win,

No podía creer más en sus palabras, ya no es simplemente por mí. No me podía permitir darle nuevas esperanzas, por más cierto que sea lo que ha dicho desde hace meses. Yo no me sentiría bien, ni con él ni con Sam..

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried,

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,

And I threw us into the flames,

Well, I felt something die,

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time,

Yo no fuí quien tiró lo nuestro por la borda. Aunque yo no me hubiera dado cuenta por Sam en ese momento, al final lo hubiera sabido. Tuve suerte de no estar solo. He querido pensar que hubiese pasado si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, si todo hubiese seguido su marcha, sin la intervención de mi novio, sin la reciente declaración de Finn, pero no me lo podía imaginar.

Sometimes I wake up by the door,

And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,

Even that when we're already over,

I can't help myself from looking for you,

¿En serio esperaba que yo regresara finalmente a sus brazos? ¿Creía que le iba a pasar de nuevo una situación de estas? Tal vez Finn tuviese algo de razón, en cuanto otro le dijera dos simples palabras bonitas y de nuevo me hubiese dejado.

I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touch your face,

Well, it burned while I cried,

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,

And I threw us into the flames,

Well, I felt something die,

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time

Tal vez sea mejor que en verdad fuese la última vez que nos viésemos. Terminada la canción ambos nos quedamos en silencio, con cierto miedo a romper un silencio de un clima ya de por sí tenso.

- Yo… - empezó torpemente. – Te agradezco que hallas venido.

- No es nada. – dije algo incómodo.

- Sé que he sido algo insistente. – se rascaba el cuello ansiosamente. – Pero es solo que necesitaba verte. No… no te he podido olvidar

- Blaine, no, por favor.

- Kurt, lo lamento muchísimo, en serio. – tomó mi mano. Un nudo empezó a crecer en mi garganta.

- No sé cómo hacer para que me perdones, para que vuelvas a mí.

- Te perdoné hace ya bastante tiempo, pero lo nuestro iba por mal camino. – Creo haber oído eso en alguna telenovela.

- Pero, fuiste mi primer amor yo…

- No fui yo, fui tu primer novio, pero desde lo de la última vez entendí que tu primer amor era otra persona. – Empezaba a quebrarme, así que era el momento de salir de ahí.

- ¡Kurt! – Me detuvo por el brazo. Sus brazos me rodearon gentilmente. – No me dejes solo.

- No estás solo. - le dije, pero seguía con la intención de irme.

- ¡No me dejes sin ti! – se corrigió. Me detuve y respiré. Me volteé de frente a él. Si tenía que ser duro, tal vez sea el momento preciso.

- ¿Para qué? Si regresa Jeremiah a rogarte una mínima parte de lo que me has rogado vas a volver encantado.

- Pero… - cerré los ojos, tenía que hacer esto, pero me dolía mucho.

- ¿Para que en un momento de borrachera te vea besandote con alguien más?

- No estás siendo justo. – dijo sorprendido, realmente ni siquiera sabía cómo fue que eso saliera de mí.

- Tú tampoco lo fuiste conmigo.

- ¡A Jeremiah le pagaron por estar conmigo! – Me gritó desde el pasillo. - Se derrumbó cuando le pregunté por qué regresó.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste. – se abrazó a mis piernas llorando. – A él no le intereso.

- ¡¿Pero quién le pagó? ¡¿Por qué lo haría?

- No lo sé, solo me dijo que le ofrecieron una cantidad para que me mantuviera alejado de ti. Qué el estaba muy necesitado, no había encontrado trabajo desde que lo echaron del centro comercial, que se las veía muy complicadas el poder pagar el alquiler y la universidad. Estaba desesperado. – Hasta en este momento lo seguía justificando. - Que sabía que estaba mal, pero que no tenía otra alternativa. Era probable que tuviera complicaciones después, pues sigo siendo menor de edad.

Lo menos que pude hacer fue arrodillarme y abrazarlo también. En ese silencio pensaba: Si lo que dice Blaine es cierto… En primera, confirma mis sospechas de que ese tipo era un completo idiota; en segunda, quién pudo hacer semejante trato con Jeremiah, no lo concibo.

- Ya, ya es tarde. – le dije y me separé cuidadosamente de él.

- Si. – Nos levantamos, él me ayudó a incorporarme del suelo.

- En serio lamento lo que pasó entre Jeremiah y tú pero… - En ese momento me besó. Sentí de él esa emoción de nuestro primer beso. Pero en mí ya no era lo mismo. Separe mi rostro.

- Blaine, ya te lo explique. – me costaba mirarlo a los ojos. –Amo a Sam, y él me ama a mí.

- No lo pongas de excusa. - acarició mi rostro.

- No Blaine. – era increíble esto. – Escucha, lamento que pasara esto, pero entiende de una vez que no es lo mismo.

Salí con paso firme hasta el estacionamiento, conduje más por hábito que nada. Pero al llegar a casa apenas fui consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Cené de forma autómata y me dirigí a mi habitación. En mi mente repasaba mi encuentro con Blaine, me resultaba tan extraña la situación que él me planteaba. ¿A quién le podía interesar que él se alejase de mí? Solo podía pensar en alguien, pero de donde sacaría Finn alguna cantidad suficiente para tentar a Jeremiah y hacer que Blaine se olvidara de mí. No lo puedo imaginar. Además me resulta un plan demasiado complejo para haber sido ideado por la brillante testa de mi hermano.

Llamé a Sam para decirle que estoy bien. El fingió naturalidad, pero yo pude notar alivio cuando recibió mi llamada. Sonreí complacido ante la reacción de mi chico hermoso. Sin embargo sentía cierto remordimiento pues no le conté nada del beso. Temí al decirle de nuestro abrazo, pero él me dijo que me haría pagar con otro más largo cuando me viera. Ciertamente dudo que dijera lo mismo con lo del beso.

Él también cree extraña la historia de Jeremiah, y sabía que se iba a poner más protector conmigo, y se lo agradecía, pero no creo (y al parecer también lo cree) que Blaine vaya a dejar las cosas por la paz, aún con dos chicos protegiendo mis flancos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Terminada mi llamada permanecí un rato en silencio. Aquí hay un elemento que me está faltando, hay alguien más implicado en este confuso enredo en que estoy metido.

Mientras mi mente vagaba y yo me convertía en una versión mucho más glamurosa de Agatha Christie, entró Finn a mi habitación.

- ¿Kurt? – llamó y entró. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama, a mis pies.

- Ehhhm. – repuse todavía hundido en mis pesquisas internas.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con cierto tono paternalista que dejaba entrever un nivel de interés hacia a mí nada sano. Me sentí algo incómodo. – Estuviste algo ido durante la cena.

- Sí, gracias, solo estoy algo cansado.

- Fuiste a Dalton. – fue una afirmación. Rachel me las va a pagar. – Rachel me lo dijo. – Intenté no poner los ojos en blanco. – Me extrañó que no vinieras a casa. - dijo tratando de excusarla. Pobre chica, era capaz de todo por mi hermano. En ese momento nos maldije a mí y a Finn por causarle tantos problemas.

- Sí, Blaine ha estado algo extraño, deprimido, y Wes me pidió hablar con él. – Alcancé a notar como Finn crispaba uno de sus puños. – Solo fui a poner las cosas en orden.

- No te ha olvidado, ¿no es así? – estaba poniéndose extrañamente incómoda la conversación.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Yo no podría hacerlo.

- Finn por favor.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupo por ti?

- Puedo cuidarme por mí mismo. – dije arisco.

- Lo sé, pero, entiéndeme, me gustas mucho. – Su mirada era sumamente intensa, tuve que voltear el rostro. – No puedo soportar verte con alguien más, menos saber que ese te hiere. - Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Una señal de alerta se activó en mí.

- Finn, no…

- Por favor, déjame tratar. – me tomó con suavidad por las manos. – Sé que puedo ser el hombre que tú quieres.

- Pero yo sé que no soy la persona que tú necesitas.

- Te necesito a ti.

- Ha sido un largo día Finn. - me alejé, pues amenazaba con ponerse peor el asunto.

- No me rechaces por favor. – Tomó mi rostro en sus manos. – No queras castigarme más por mis errores en el pasado. Ya he sido atormentado suficiente.

- Yo no te he castigado de ninguna manera. – dije acompasando mi voz a sus susurros suplicantes. – Jamás podría hacerlo.

- Pues parecería que sí. – se acercó más a mí. La tensión aumentaba poco a poco. Vi el reloj de reojo. Pasaba de medianoche. ¡Qué hora tan peligrosa, y yo tan vulnerable! – Es terrible verte todos los días con alguien que no soy yo. Verte riendo y disfrutando de caricias que no son mías.

- Es mejor que sea así, tú lo deberías saber bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tendrías que sacrificar mucho por mí, más de lo que podrías soportar.

- El tenerte lo justificaría todo.

- No lo creo. – volteé la mirada al techo. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez haya sido demasiado egoísta con Sam. – Perderías todo por lo que has luchado. Serías señalado como a Sam y a mí. Probablemente pierdas tu lugar en el equipo…

- Yo… - se quedó en silencio.

- ¡Vez! – mi voz turbó el inquietante silencio. – Aunque pudiésemos estar juntos, no soy una buena elección.

- No digas eso.

- ¡Convéncete Finn! – Ahora yo era el que tomaba su rostro en mis manos. Su mirada había huido. Había perdido ésta batalla. – Te amo, pero no de esa forma.

- No, yo sé que aún me quieres como tu hombre, lo siento.

- El amor cambia Finn. –le dije con el nudo en la garganta más fuerte que nunca. – Llevamos casi un año viviendo juntos. – He aprendido a verte de otra manera.

- Yo sé que mientes. – se paró enojado y se dirigió a mi puerta, donde se detuvo a mirarme otra vez. – Sé que aún me amas, y te lo puedo demostrar.

¡Cielos! Había sido una escena estilo Jane Austen. Mi problema por partida triple en un solo día se había complicado de manera exponencial, y yo simplemente no puedo resistir a veces la presión. Lo peor es que ni Finn y Blaine están dispuestos a respetar mi relación actual. Es increíble que quieran derrumbar uno de los momentos más plenos de mi vida, a un paso de la graduación, a poco tiempo que pueda dejar Ohio, ellos lo arruinan.

Pero, ahora que lo pienso… ¡Creo que he pasado mucho tiempo preocupándome por estos dos! Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer con mi vida en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Por fin mi tiempo y mi mente se dignan a dejarme subir un nuevo capi! Personalmente me encantó, pero soy el autor... no cuento, ya eso lo sabré de uds.**

**Como siempre, tengo varias ideas en mente, pero no las veo poder concretar, por lo pronto, esto... Espero les guste, nos vesmo, espero que sea pronto.**


End file.
